¿Papá?
by Ikari Minamino
Summary: Kurama se decidió por Hiei, pero ¿que hará Botan ahora que sabe que perdió?...¿se tirará a un pozo?...averígüen lo que pasó en realidad entre Kurama y Marie...Ultimo capi n.n perdón por la tardanza.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo… sigo sin tener algo k hacer… ¿se nota?... (no… para nada ¬¬) … ¡silencio conciencia!... etto jejejeje… mejor continuemos... mmm y les digo... este es mi primer shonen ai n/n... normalmente solo los leo, pero este surgió y nimodo... espero les guste y divierta.**

Repito… los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen… yo solo creo historias dementes con ellos de protagonistas n/nU.

Notas:

Los diálogos, frases, en resumen todo lo que esté entre comillas "" son pensamientos ¿okas?

¿PAPÁ?

**Capítulo 1.- ¿Celos?**

Un chico de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos cafés camina rumbo a la escuela…

-Buuaaaaaa…. ñam ñam… -bostezó y se talló los ojos con pereza- esa Keiko… ¿Cómo pude aceptar tomar clases de verano con ella?... ayay… lo que hace el amo…

-¡Yuuusuuukeeee! –oyó que alguien le gritaba a lo lejos-

-¿Hu? –volteó y vio a una chica peliazul corriendo hacia el y que se detuvo a su lado-

-Yusuuuke… Yusuke… Yusuke… Yusu…

-¡Silencio Botan!... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hum… que manera de saludarme… y yo que te traigo buenas noticias…

-¿Buenas noticias?... mmm… déjame ver… ¿por fin Hiei mató a Kuwabara?

-¡Brincos dieras idiota! –Kuwabara se acercaba a ellos junto con Keiko-

-Ay… ¿ya van a empezar ustedes dos? –se quejó molesta la castaña- ¿mm?... ¿Botan?

-Ah, hola Keiko…

-¿Sucede algo?... ¿Koenma nos mandó llamar de nuevo?

-Nop, esta ves no Kuwabara…

-Entonces dinos de una ves para que pueda irme a dormir al salón de clases…

-Hasta crees que te lo permitiré Yusuke.

-Hn… mandona… -susurró-

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Keiko con mirada sombría-

-¿Eh… yo? No, no dije nada jejeje… ah… si, Botan dinos ya que pasa…

-Bueno, como ustedes saben, Kurama, nuestro dulce, tierno, amable, respetuoso, inte…

-Ya entendimos Botan… -interrumpió Kuwabara- ¿Qué pasa con el?

-Jejeje… lo siento –rió nerviosa y algo sonrojada- bueno, el caso es que ya se en donde está…

-Es cierto… no hemos sabido nada de el en mas de un año… ¿está bien?

-Si Keiko, el está muy bien según los informes… ya tengo su nueva dirección y quería ver si podían acompañarme a verlo… aunque si no pueden lo entenderé e iré sola… -se sonrojó de nuevo al decir esto-

-Nop, por mi no hay problema, iré con ¡muauch!

-Iremos después de clases Yusuke –Keiko lo había agarrado fuertemente de la oreja- y vámonos que se hace tarde… -empezó a caminar- adiós Botan, nos veremos después de clases… vamos Kuwabara…

-Bien, bien, pero suéltame ¿quieres?... me arrancarás la oreja Keiko… ¡auch…auch!...

-Los veré aquí a las tres de la tarde chicos… -agregó sonriente la peliazul antes de irse-

A la hora de la cita…

-¡Diablos… tengo mucha tarea!

-No te quejes Yusuke…

-Es verdad Urameshi… si tienes tarea extra es por buscapleitos…

-Ñeea… cierra la boca Kuwabara… ¿Y Botan?

-Yusuke es obvio que aún no ha llegado

-Eso ya lo se Keiko… pero mira… ahí viene…

-Ay chicos… lo siento…ya…estoy…aquí… -una muy agitada Botan llegó con ellos-

-No te preocupes Botan, acabamos de llegar también –le contestó sonriente Keiko- ¿eh?... Botan…te cambiaste de ropa…

-Ah… si… ¿Qué les parece? –les modeló el bonito vestido color azul cielo como su cabello y el suéter blanco que llevaba puesto encima- ¿creen que le guste a Kurama?

-¿Como? –preguntaron todos al unísono algo confundidos-

-¿Eh? Ah jajajaja… -rió nerviosa- jajaja… olvídenlo, mejor vámonos.

-Oye Botan ¿el enano no va a ir?

-Hmm… ¿Hiei? No lo he visto en un par de semanas, por eso no le pude avisar… "además, el es mi rival… ¡no lo quiero cerca de Kurama!"

-Pues si vamos y no le avisamos se va a molestar… -dijo Yusuke en tono indiferente-

-Hiei puede localizar a Kurama con su jagan… -contestó Botan con voz algo seca- el de seguro ya sabe donde está ahora…

-Uy Botan, lo dices como si te molestara… -le dijo Kuwabara-

-¡Claro que no me molesta! –contestó la peliazul casi en un grito asustando a sus tres acompañantes… cuando se percató de su actitud solo sonrió y siguió caminando- lara lala… -se fue tarareando-

-Eso… dio… miedo… -dijo Keiko abrazada a Yusuke y este a su vez de Kuwabara-

-A…aja… -le respondieron-

Caminaron un par de calles y tomaron un autobús… Botan era la que se veía mas contenta de los cuatro y lo demostraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Ya la vieron? –Yusuke la señaló discretamente-

-¿Por qué estará tan feliz? –preguntó Kuwabara-

-Parece que va a ir a ver a su novio –respondió Keiko en voz baja-

-¿Mm?... ¿Qué sucede chicos?

-Nada jejeje… -respondieron los tres-

-Mmm… Están actuando raro… "lo bueno es que no pude localizar a Hiei… así Kurama y yo estaremos solos… jejeje" –Botan empezó a reír-

-Creo que Koenma debe de darle vacaciones… ya se está volviendo loca… -susurró Yusuke algo nervioso a sus amigos -

-Ah… es en la siguiente esquina… -anunció la peliazul, pidieron la parada y bajaron del transporte- tenemos que caminar dos calles mas hacia la izquierda –señaló el camino- vamos chicos… dense prisa…

Ya en camino...

-Que bonito día ¿no creen?

-Si Keiko –suspiró Botan- es un día hermooooooooso… "hoy se lo diré… sí, le diré a Kurama lo que siento por el… uy… será taaaaan romántico…" –todos vieron como Botan empezaba a sonrojarse- "jejeje… siii… todo va la perfección… solo espero que no se aparezca…"

-¡Hiei! –la voz de Yusuke la sacó de sus pensamientos-

-¿Como! –gritó la peliazul- Hiei… oye… ¿que haces aquí he? –preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa- "¡maldición… ¿que hace el aquí?... todo iba tan bien, pero tenía que llegar ese…!"

-Van a ver a Kurama… yo también ¿Cuál es el maldito problema! "¿Por qué demonios tenían que venir hoy?… arruinarán mis planes con Kurama…hn… y tanto maldito esfuerzo para decidirme a venir…!"

Hubo un largo silencio…

-Este… ¿Qué tal si vamos ya? –sugirió Keiko-

-Si… continuemos… -contestó Botan en tono apagado-

-Hn… -continuaron caminando- "hn…¿Por qué diablos pasó esto?... si solo vinieran Yusuke, su amiga ningen y el deforme cara de bobo no habría problema,… pero viene esa mujer del mundo espiritual… ¡demonios… si no estuviera muerta me gustaría matarla!... Kurama habla mucho de ella… y cuando lo hace siempre sonríe… odio esto k siento por el… ¡estúpidos sentimientos!"

-¿Algo te molesta Hiei? –preguntó Yusuke-

-Si… hay algo… -miró a Botan un instante y luego a Kuwabara- me molesta estar tan cerca del bobo –señaló al chico mas alto-

-Pues yo no estoy muy feliz estando a tan poca distancia de ti enano… van a empezar a discutir cuando Keiko los detiene diciendo:-

-¿Es aquí Botan?

-¿Eh?... ah… si, aquí es… -contestó nerviosa la peliazul mientras trataba de contener las ganas de salir corriendo para abrazar a su amado pelirrojo-

-¿Y que esperamos? –preguntó Hiei… ¿ilusionado?... caminó hasta la puerta y fue seguido de los chicos, va a tocar el timbre, cuando una mano choca con la de el- ¿que? –Botan había intentado hacer lo mismo y sus manos se juntaron tocando el timbre al mismo tiempo-

-Un momento… -se escuchó que alguien decía desde el interior, y afuera, Hiei y Botan se lanzaban miradas fulminantes que casi sacaban chispas… instantes después, reaccionaron y supieron que el que contestó había sido Kurama-

-¡Je… esa es la voz de nuestro amigo! –dijo alegre Yusuke -

-Si, quiero saber ¿Por qué no se había comunicado con nosotros antes?

-Es que de seguro no quería ver tu fea cara…

-¡Cállate Urameshi!

-Jajaja…¡auchh!

-¡Compórtate Yusuke! –Keiko lo golpeó en la cabeza con su mochila-

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la misma dulce voz mientras abría lentamente la puerta y todos esperaban ansiosos ver a su amigo, pero principalmente Hiei y Botan-

-¡Hola Ku… Ku… ¿Kurama! –dijeron todos al ver frente a ellos a un apuesto joven de rojos cabellos y hermosísimos ojos verde esmeralda que los miraba sorprendido y con un bultito en brazos… ese bultito se movía… ¡era un bebé!

-------------

**Ok… este capi está mmm… creo k algo raro, pero de verdad espero k les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito . no olviden dejar algún comentario k ya prometo contestar a partir del siguiente capi (la verdad es k no tenía tiempo, por eso no me lo vayan a tomar a mal n.nU)**

**Jeje… en el siguiente capítulo:**

**Botan y Hiei querrán asegurarse si el pelirrojo ahora se dedica a cuidar niños… y si no ¿k será de el ese bebé?... ¿de verdad sus sospechas serán ciertas?... mmm… lean el siguiente capítulo y lo descubrirán… n.n**

**Nos vemos… by.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores… ¿se la han pasado bien? Espero k si… aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este extraño fic y aprovecho para decirles que el próximo capi será el último… T.T no quería, pero me salió cortito… bueno, espero sus reviews… n.n**

**Capítulo 2.- Aliados.**

---------------

-¿Es aquí Botan?

-¿Eh?... ah… si, aquí es… -contestó nerviosa la peliazul mientras trataba de contener las ganas de salir corriendo para abrazar a su amado pelirrojo-

-¿Y que esperamos? –preguntó Hiei… ¿ilusionado?... caminó hasta la puerta y fue seguido de los chicos, va a tocar el timbre, cuando una mano choca con la de el- ¿que? –Botan había intentado hacer lo mismo y sus manos se juntaron tocando el timbre al mismo tiempo-

-Un momento… -se escuchó que alguien decía desde el interior, y afuera, Hiei y Botan se lanzaban miradas fulminantes… instantes después, reaccionaron y supieron que el que contestó había sido Kurama-

-¡Je… esa es la voz de nuestro amigo! –dijo alegre Yusuke -

-Si, quiero saber ¿Por qué no se había comunicado con nosotros antes?

-Es que de seguro no quería ver tu fea cara…

-¡Cállate Urameshi!

-Jajaja… ¡auchh!

-¡Compórtate Yusuke! –Keiko lo golpeó en la cabeza con su mochila-

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la misma dulce voz mientras abría lentamente la puerta y todos esperaban ansiosos ver a su amigo, pero principalmente Hiei y Botan-

-¡Hola Ku… Ku… ¿Kurama! –dijeron todos al ver frente a ellos a un apuesto joven de rojos cabellos y hermosísimos ojos verde esmeralda que los miraba sorprendido y con un bultito en brazos… ese bultito se movía… ¡era un bebé!

-¿Chicos?... hola, que sorpresa… -les saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, pero ellos no le contestaron, todos estaban con la boca abierta y Hiei y Botan parecían estar a punto del colapso- ¿sucede algo? –preguntó al ver la cara de sus amigos-

-Jejeje… hola Kurama… -Keiko fue la primera en responder al saludo-

-Hola… pero pasen… -el pelirrojo les abrió bien la puerta y les hizo señas para que entraran, y ya adentro…

-Tu casa es muy bonita… ¿no crees Yusuke? –Keiko volvió a hablar, pero como su querido novio seguía sin reaccionar le dio un discreto codazo-

¿Eh?... ah… si… es cierto…

-Gracias Yusuke…

Todos tenían la mirada puesta en el pequeño infante, Kuwabara va a preguntar acerca de el cuando se escucharon pasos en la escalera y todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

-Por dios es tarde… - era una mujer bastante joven, de piel blanca, grandes ojos color café y cabello largo color rojo, aunque no tanto como el de Kurama- ¿eh?... vaya… tenemos visita…

-Si Marie, ellos son mis amigos… Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei y Botan…

-Ya veo… mucho gusto… yo soy Marie Tokamiya… ya debo irme, pero están es su casa… -les sonrió-

-Muchas gracias –contestaron todos menos Hiei y Botan-

-Hn… _"¿quien demonios es esa mujer?"_

-Hasta luego… -sonrió la peliazul- _"¿Marie?... ¿pero que clase de nombre tonto es ese?"_

La mujer terminó de bajar la escalera, se acercó al pelirrojo, besó al bebé y luego al chico en la mejilla después de acomodarle unos mechones de cabello.

-Cuida de Kotaro, nos vemos en la noche… te quiero Shuichi –la mujer se puso los zapatos y se fue dejando a todos mas sorprendidos-

-Vamos a la sala… -sugirió Kurama para romper el incómodo silencio que se había apoderado del lugar… y todos lo siguieron- siéntense por favor…

-……………………………………….. –de nuevo había silencio-

-Y… ¿a que han venido chicos? –preguntó sonriente mientras arrullaba al bebé en sus brazos-

-A… bueno… es que no habíamos sabido nada de ti en mucho tiempo… -volvió a hablar Keiko-

-Lo siento, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer jeje…

_-"Ya lo notamos"_ –pensaron todos mientras reían nerviosos y con una gran 'gota' en la cabeza-

Mientras Kurama trataba de entablar una conversación con sus sorprendidos amigos, Hiei y Botan no dejaban de mirar al bebé en brazos del pelirrojo… y así se sumieron en sus pensamientos.

_-"No puedo creer que Kurama… no, no, no…no puede ser… yo me le iba a declarar hoy… iba a ser tan romántico…"_ –Botan bajó la mirada algo triste-

-Hn… _"¡Maldición… debí venir desde que supe que se mudó… estúpida indecisión!"_

-_"… pero ahora ya no podré hacerlo… ese bebé es su hijo…"_

_-"Ese bebé es de Kurama y de esa ningen…si es así…"_

_-"…entonces eso quiere decir que Kurama…"_ –Botan imaginó a cierto pelirrojo con muy poca ropa, acariciando y besando a esa mujer para después caer en la cama y terminar solo viendo las siluetas de sus cuerpos al momento en que se culminaba su amor- _"¡No,_ _no no… eso no puede ser… no quiero aceptar eso!"_ –negó fuertemente con la cabeza para alejar esas imágenes, y se dio cuenta de que Hiei hacía lo mismo… y claro… estaban pensando igual… (N/A par de pícaros ¿ne? n/n)-

-¿Botan estás bien?

-¿Eh?... si Keiko… estoy bien… jejeje…

-Estás muy sonrojada… ¿te sientes mal?

-Ah… no…yo…

-Hiei tu también… -dijo Kurama- si tienes calor ¿Por qué no te quitas la capa?... tal ves te sientas mejor –le sonrió dulcemente-

-Hn –expresó Hiei sonrojado y miró hacia otro lado-

-Hace calor… iré por limonada… Botan… ¿quisieras sostener al bebé en lo que vuelvo?

-Eh… ¡yo no!

-¿Por qué no?

_-"Es que no puedo aceptar que sea tuyo y de esa mujer"_ Es que no se como hacerlo -mintió-

-Ya veo… ¿Hiei?

-Ni se te ocurra… _"no quiero sostener a esa cosa entre mis brazos… al que quiero es a ti" _(N/A yo te apoyo Hiei... yo también quisiera tenerlo en mis brazos... XD)

-Yo lo haré Kurama… -se ofreció Keiko y cargó al bebé, que estaba completamente cubierto por una delgada cobija blanca-

-Gracias, ahora vengo… -Kurama se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina-

-¿Será posible que este bebé sea hijo de Kurama? –preguntó Yusuke en voz baja cuando el pelirrojo salió de la sala rumbo a la cocina-

-Bueno, si es así ya sabemos por que no se contactó con nosotros en mucho tiempo… debió estar ocupado con el embarazo de su… ¿estará casado? –preguntó Kuwabara-

-Pues yo no le he visto el anillo de matrimonio… puede ser unión libre… pero como sea se ve bien con un bebé en brazos –dijo Keiko sonriente mientras arrullaba al infante y Hiei y Botan los miraban con cara seria y molesta- ¡el bebé se durmió! –les informó alegre la castaña en un susurro-

-De verdad no puedo creer que Kurama sea papá… -expresó Yusuke también en un susurro mientras miraba al bebé en brazos de su novia-

-Si… es una sorpresa… ¿verdad Botan? –preguntó Kuwabara-

De pronto todos escucharon extraños sonidos, un rechinido que comenzaba a taladrarles los oídos y el sonido de algo rasgándose…

-¿Mm?... ¿Qué será ese sonido?... parece que algo rechina y que se rasga alguna tela… ¿Qué será? –preguntó Yusuke mientras miraba toda la sala buscando el origen de esos sonidos, y pronto se dio cuenta al igual que los demás de donde provenían… eran causados por Botan que rechinaba los dientes con furia y por Hiei que rasgaba el brazo del sillón con las uñas-

-Este… chicos…

-¿QUÉ! –le contestaron mientras lo miraban con ojos de furia-

-No… n…nada…

-Ya estoy aquí… -Kurama llego con 6 vasos con limonada y le dio uno a cada uno-

-Muchas gracias Kurama –sonrió Botan al pelirrojo cuando le entregó uno de los vasos-

-Hn –fue la expresión de Hiei-

Todos empezaban a beber cuando…

-El bebé no llora… es increíble lo tranquilo que es aún con extraños… -dijo Keiko-

-Así es… en eso se parece a Marie… -contestó sonriente Kurama, pero al escuchar esto Hiei, que aún no había bebido del vaso lo apretó con fuerza y lo rompió, mientras que Botan mordió la orilla del suyo y le arrancó un trozo-

-Oh Hiei… ten cuidado… -Kurama limpió con cuidado la mano de Hiei y este se sonrojó… Botan… al verlos masticó el trozo de vidrio y se lo tragó- (N/A ya puede conseguir trabajo en un circo ¿no creen? n.nU)

-Iré… -el pelirrojo bostezó- por mas limonada… ahora vengo… -fue a la cocina de nuevo-

-Kurama se ve cansado ¿no creen?

-Es verdad Kuwabara… debe ser muy pesado cuidar a un bebé… -Keiko miró al infante que dormía placidamente en sus brazos-

Keiko, Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban felices con el pequeño infante y no se percataron de las miradas que Botan y Hiei le mandaban al pequeño… no sabían si odiarlo o envidiarlo por poder estar en los dulces brazos de Kurama.

-Oye tu… -habló Hiei a Botan-

-¿Yo?

-¿Quién mas tonta?... ven! –ella fue hacia el-

-¿Qué quieres Hiei? –le preguntó algo molesta-

-Hn…

-Escucha… sabes perfectamente que somos rivales… tu quieres a Kurama, yo también… –Botan fue al grano- y que ahora con esto nuestros planes se arruinan… así que…

-¡Cierra la boca!... eso ya lo se… solo quiero saber ¿si ese bebé es hijo de Kurama?

-Hmm… eso es lo más probable Hiei…aunque… cabe la posibilidad de que no sea así…

-¿Cómo podríamos asegurarnos?

-¿Para que quieres hacerlo?

-Hn, de verdad no tienes cerebro… es simple… si ese mocoso no es nada de Kurama aún tengo una oportunidad…-Botan lo miró muy seria ante esa respuesta- en otra situación no haría esto, pero… necesito que me ayudes a averiguar si ese niño es o no de Kurama –al escuchar esto la peliazul casi se cae de espalda… nunca creyó escuchar que Hiei pidiera ayuda… y menos a ella-

-Hiei… yo…

-Con un demonio… ¿aceptas o no?

-Acepto… -la chica asintió-

-Ahora ¿que hay que hacer?

-Pues…

-Ya se… lo ataco con mi espada y si no se defiende entonces no era… -'gotita' de Botan-

-¡No digas tonterías!... –lo reprendió en voz baja-

-¿Entonces que haremos maldita sea!

-Hmm… lo mejor será ver si se parece Kurama… si es su hijo se deben de parecer en algo ¿no crees?

Ambos imaginaron a Kurama de bebé y se sonrojaron (N/A ¿y quien no?... debió ser tan kawaii!)

-¡Hagámoslo de una maldita vez!

-Si, así nos aseguraremos…

Se acercaron a Keiko en silencio y con cuidado destaparon al pequeño infante y se alegraron al ver una linda y fina cabellera castaña, pero todo se vino abajo cuando el bebé abrió los ojos… ya que eran de un color verde brillante… igual a los de Kurama… entonces escucharon el llanto de otro bebé que provenía de uno de los cuartos en la parte de arriba de la casa-

Kurama subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró al cuarto de donde provenía el llanto.

_-"¡Demonios!"_ –pensaron Hiei y Botan-

-Son… -dijo Hiei-

-Dos… -terminó Botan-

Kurama salió del cuarto con otro bultito y fue con sus amigos.

-¿Otro bebé?

-Si Keiko… este es Kotaro… -les mostró al pequeño de cabello rojo y ojos cafés que hacía pucheros en brazos del pelirrojo-

-Creímos que este era Kotaro… -Kuwabara señaló al otro bebé que tenía Keiko-

-No, esa es Yui… -el chico bostezó y se frotó los ojos-

Te ves muy cansado amigo… (N/A tal vez esa sea la razón por la que no se percató de que Hiei destruyó su sofá y Botan dejó inservible uno de sus vasos jejeje n.nU)

-Lo se Yusuke, eso pasa cuando hay bebés en casa jejeje…

-Kurama, Kotaro se parecerá a ti cuando crezca… -dijo Kuwabara mientras miraba con cuidado al pequeño que tenía en brazos su amigo pelirrojo-

-¿A mi?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… ya es tarde y yo debo de volver con Koenma… -dijo Botan en vos alta para cambiar el tema-

-Creo que será lo mejor… -completó Yusuke- y tu Kurama… vete a dormir quieres…

-Jejeje… lo haré en cuanto se duerman los niños –les sonrió y le recibió a Keiko a la bebita-

-Si necesitas ayuda me llamas Kurama…

-Gracias Keiko, pero creo que es suficiente con Marie y conmigo… -volvió a bostezar-

-Hn… -Hiei se dio vuelta y salió de la casa-

-Nos veremos pronto Kurama… -dijo la peliazul en tono triste y siguió a Hiei-

-Que raros están…

-¿Cómo Yusuke?

-No, nada…

Hiei y Botan se habían adelantado hasta la esquina mientras los demás terminaban de despedirse del pelirrojo…

-¡Maldita suerte!

-Ya no hay dudas… ambos niños son de Kurama… -Botan bajó la mirada unos segundos- ¿eh?... oye Hiei… ¿Qué esa chica de allá no es Marie? –señaló a la mencionada que estaba muy serquita de un joven y estaban escondidos detrás de un poste de luz-

-Hn¿y que si es ella? –contestó indiferente el pelinegro-

-Que se está besando con otro… nada más eso…

-¿Qué!

------------

**Ok, ahora saben que son dos bebés y no uno y que ambos tienen características del lindo pelirrojo… ¿Qué harán Hiei y Botan ahora que sorprendieron a Marie con otro chico y que además se estaban besando? Jejeje… descúbranlo en el siguiente y último capítulo de este fic…**

**K tal… ¿les gustó? Espero k si… ahora, como lo prometí… los reviews n.n**

**Por antigüedad:**

**eider** .- Hola, desde hace tiempo quería subir este fic, pero como era el primero de este género… pues me daba un poco e pena n/n jejeje… a mi también me gustó la rivalidad entre Hiei y Botan, pero como viste en este capi, se aliaron para descubrir la triste verdad jejeje… pero te aseguro que las cosas no terminan ahí… gracias por el review n.n

**Rockergirl**.- Jejeje… de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado, esa es siempre la intención que tengo como escritora Jajaja… y te aseguro que hasta yo puse esa cara cuando escribí esto… (ya ni yo me las creo u.uU) jejeje… gracias por el review.

**andrea**.- Aquí está la continuación… espero que te haya gustado, ahora sabes que no solo es un bebé… sino dos… (te confesaré que eso no estaba planeado, pero de pronto llegó a mi mente y nimodo jejeje n.nU) gracias por el review.

**Hi**.- Gracias por leer… me alegra que te guste esta historia, es una de mis preferidas, y como viste, ya sabes con quien vive Kurama, y te puedo asegurar que el final te gustará jejeje… gracias por el comentario n.n

**Amberosse**.- Muchas gracias por el review, los tuyos siempre me hacen sentir bien… y… oye¿no te moriste cierto O.o? lamento si te asusté… pero te aseguro que todos se llevaron esa sorpresa… ahora espera a ver el desenlace de esta historia… te va a gustar… jejeje…

**Abns**.- Mil gracias por el apoyo… te prometo que si tengo problemas no dudaré en pedir ayuda n.n desgraciadamente este fic es muy corto u.u, y te enterarás de la verdad muy pronto… en una semana para ser precisos, por eso espero tus siguiente review.

**Woden- Chan**.- Bien, cumplí… aquí esta la actualización del fic… lamento haberme retrasado un par de días pero la verdad no me sentía de ánimos para escribir… u.u pero ya estoy bien, y el próximo capi estará listo a tiempo… o al menos eso creo n.nU jejeje… gracias por tu comentario.

**angelligth23**.- Jejeje… ¿como ves?... son dos bebitos… te diré que a mi me fascinan los niños, por eso escribo fics así…y bueno… la mamá…mmm… bueno, sin comentarios n.nU… pero además pobres niños… los dejarías sin mamá… (no se vale decir que tu ocuparías su lugar u.u yo ya lo ocupé XDD si aja ¬¬U) pero por Botan no hay problema (ay que mala soy n.n) y eso de que Kurama solo pertenece a Hiei… mmm… tal ves se cumpla… tal ves en este fic… tal ves en otro pero se cumplirá… te lo aseguro… gracias por el review n.n

**Bueno, a todos muchas gracias, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Att: _Ikari-chan_ n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi mina! lamento la tardanza de la actualización, pero ¿que creen? pude forzar a mi cerebro y conseguí que este fic tenga mas de un capi extra n.n que bueno ¿no? En resumen, este no es el final, perdón si se los hice creer n.nU**

**Ahora si al fic n.n**

**Capítulo 3.- ¿Resignación?... ¡ja! no me digas…**

**---------------------**

-Kurama, Kotaro se parecerá a ti cuando crezca… -dijo Kuwabara mientras miraba con cuidado al pequeño que tenía en brazos su amigo pelirrojo-

-¿A mi?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… ya es tarde y yo debo de volver con Koenma… -dijo Botan en vos alta para cambiar el tema-

-Creo que será lo mejor… -completó Yusuke- y tu Kurama… vete a dormir quieres…

-Jejeje… lo haré en cuanto se duerman los niños –les sonrió y le recibió a Keiko a la bebita-

-Si necesitas ayuda me llamas Kurama…

-Gracias Keiko, pero creo que es suficiente con Marie y conmigo… -volvió a bostezar-

-Hn… -Hiei se dio vuelta y salió de la casa-

-Nos veremos pronto Kurama… -dijo la peliazul en tono triste y siguió a Hiei-

-Que raros están…

-¿Cómo Yusuke?

-No, nada…

Hiei y Botan se habían adelantado hasta la esquina mientras los demás terminaban de despedirse del pelirrojo…

-¡Maldita suerte!

-Ya no hay dudas… ambos son hijos de Kurama… -Botan bajó la mirada- ¿eh?... oye Hiei… ¿Qué esa chica de allá no es Marie? –señaló a la mencionada que estaba platicando muy cerquita de un joven y estaban escondidos detrás de un poste de luz-

-Hn¿y que si es ella? –contestó indiferente el pelinegro-

-Que se está besando con otro… nada más eso…

-¿Qué! –contestó furioso- _"cambia los labios de Kurama por los de un ningen común" _¡La voy a matar!

-¡No Hiei, espera! –Botan lo detuvo de la capa lo mas fuerte que podía, mientras este levantaba una nube de polvo al tratar inútilmente de correr y matar a esa mujer-

-¡Suéltame o te mato a ti también! –Hiei esperaba que Botan se rehusara a soltarlo, para así librarse de los dos "estorbos"-

-Yo también estoy furiosa, pero mejor le decimos a Kurama… vamos… -la chica lo soltó y empezó el camino de regreso a la casa del pelirrojo-

-Hn… ahora verwaaii…

-¡Te dije que vengas conmigo Hiei! –Botan había regresado y lo había jalado de la capa, impidiendo así que se lanzara contra Marie-

Mientras con los chicos…

-Entonces no saben ¿Qué le pasa a Hiei y a Botan?... están de verdad muy… -el pelirrojo bostezó- raros…

-Nee… ya se les pasará, ahora lo mejor es que descanses un poco, te ves terrible amigo… -dijo Yusuke-

-Si, lo se, esto de tener bebés en casa está acabando conmigo.

-Bueno Kurama, mejor nos vamos para que puedas descansar…

-Jejeje… eso no será fácil Keiko –le sonrió- Kotaro acaba de despertar y Yui lo hizo hace poco… pasará un buen rato antes de que vuelvan a dormirse…

-Entonces ¿de verdad no quieres que te ayudemos?

-No Kuwabara, estaré bien, ahora solo traten de averiguar que es lo que les pasa a Hiei y a Botan… de verdad me preocupan…

-Lo haremos… adiós –se despidió Yusuke-

-Cuida bien a esos bebitos –dijo Keiko-

-Claro, adiós –Kurama despidió a sus amigos desde la puerta y cuando se alejaron entró a su casa- Hmm… Marie está tardando demasiado…

Afuera, Yusuke, Keiko y Kuwabara caminaban lentamente mientras miraban hacia todos lados buscando a Hiei y a Botan.

-No veo ni a Hiei ni a Botan… ¿creen que ya se hayan ido?

-Hm… no lo se Keiko… ya sabes como son raros esos dos … -dijo Yusuke encogiéndose de hombros y viendo a lo lejos una enorme cortina de humo que se acercaba a ellos muy rápidamente- ¡Waaa!

-¿Qué sucede Yusuke?

-¡Keiko esquívalo! –el pelinegro empujó con fuerza a la chica hacia un lado de la acera mientras el saltaba también-

-¿Qué pas…?

Al pobre de Kuwabara, que estaba de espalda buscando a sus amigos no había visto acercarse esa enorme cortina de humo y fue arrollado por ella.

-Ay… ¿alguien vio… la placa del camión que me arrolló?... ay… ay… -se quejó el chico desde el suelo-

-¿Pero que fue eso? –preguntó la chica mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Yusuke-

-Bueno, creo que ya no tenemos que buscar a Botan y a Hiei… allá van… y creo que… si nos ponemos en su camino nos va a ir como a Kuwabara… -lo señaló con el pulgar y empezó a caminar de la mano de Keiko- mejor vamos a mi casa… y me preparas una deliciosa cena…

-Oh si señor… claro que lo haré… ¿y no quiere que también le de un masaje en los pies? -contestó la chica en tono sarcástico y molesto mientras se soltaba del agarre de su novio-

-Pues no sería mala idea… -contestó el chico en tono pensativo-

-¡Uuuyy Yusuke eres un…! –Keiko lo iba a golpear cuando el le detuvo la mano y la besó apasionadamente-

-Olvídate de la cena… tengo mejores planes para esta noche… ¿Qué dices?

-Yusuke… ¡eres un depravado! –gritó la chica mientras le daba una buena cachetada que lo tiró al suelo-

-Ayyy…me dolió… Keiko… -dijo el pelinegro desde el suelo-

-Hm… Bueno… ¿qué esperas Yusuke?

-¿Ah?

-Si no te levantas nunca llegaremos a tu casa… -la chica le guiñó un ojo de forma sensual-

-Keiko… -Yusuke se levantó rápidamente y cargó en brazos a su novia para luego correr a toda velocidad hacia su casa-

-Ayy… y nadie se acuerda de mi… ay… -lloriqueó el pelinaranja mientras un perro se le acercaba para lamerle la cara y luego salia corriendo y aullando- ni los perros me quieren… ¡buuuuaaaaaa... necesito una novia!

Ahora volviendo con la nube de polvo asesina (N/A eso de asesina es por lo de Kuwabara n.nU)

-¡Oye tu suéltame con un demonio… puedo caminar yo solo! –gritaba Hiei mientras era jalado de la ropa por Botan, pero esta estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no le hizo caso-

-_"Hn, he sido demasiado tolerante… pensaba resignarme a la realidad, pero ahora que se que esa mujer está engañando a Kurama… ¡al demonio con los buenos modales!" _–Botan empezó a imaginar a Marie siendo arrojada por ella a un poso sin fondo, desde un puente muuuuy alto o desde un avión a 2000 metros de altura- _"jejeje…_ _así sí sería divertido estar con ella"_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban de nuevo frente a la casa de Kurama, Botan (aún sin soltar a Hiei) tocó el timbre e instantes después la puerta se abrió.

-¿Botan?... –preguntó el pelirrojo, se asomó detrás de la chica y vio a Hiei siendo agarrado fuertemente por ella del cuello de su capa (parecía que Botan llevaba un muñeco de trapo en lugar de a Hiei), tenía los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido- … ¿Hiei?

-¡Bien, ya llegamos ¿me puedes soltar de una maldita ves o me vas a llevar arrastrando a otro lado!

-¿Arrastrando? -preguntó sin comprender el pelirrojo-

-Kurama… ¿podemos pasar?... tenemos que hablar contigo muy seriamente…

-¿A si? pues pasen… -el pelirrojo les abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar- siéntense por favor… iré por limonada para ustedes y un café muy concentrado para mi… -salió de la sala y fue rumbo a la cocina de nuevo-

-Hn… ¿se lo vas a decir?

-Por supuesto Hiei, Kurama tiene todo el derecho de saber que su… gmpf… mujer lo engaña con otro…

-Hn… yo no se por que tanto maldito problema… -la peliazul no creía las palabras que oía…-

_-"¿Será que Hiei no quiere de verdad a Kurama?" _Hiei…

-Hn… si me hubieras dejado matarla nos ahorraríamos estas ridiculeces… lo hubiera hecho lentamente para que se arrepintiera de haber cambiado a Kurama…

-_"Nop… si lo quiere, aunque no creo que tanto como yo…" _–meditó la peliazul-

-Me pregunto donde estarán esos mocosos…

-Hmm… deben de estar arriba… ¿Por qué te interesa donde puedan estar Hiei?

-Hn… no te importa…

En ese momento se escuchó nuevamente el timbre de la puerta.

-Ahora voy… -dijo el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía hacia allá y se frotaba los ojos con pereza-

-¿Quién será? -preguntó la peliazul-

-Hn… de seguro es Kuwabaidiota que necesita ayuda… lo arrollaste cuando veníamos para acá… ¿recuerdas? –Hiei la miró y levantó una ceja-

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio para escuchar al recién llegado, pero desgraciadamente para ellos, no era Kuwabara quien llegó.

-¡Shuichi!

Al escuchar esa voz, Hiei y Botan apretaron los puños y los dientes.

-¡Lo hizo… volvió! –dijo la chica entre sollozos y abrazó al pelirrojo… Hiei y Botan los observaban a escondidas-

-¡Esa… mujer…! –susurró Botan en tono de furia-

-Ya cálmate un poco Marie… ven y cuéntame lo que pasó…

-¡Oh Shuichi… te quiero mucho! –la chica lo abrazó con mas fuerza-

-¡Esa… humana!

-Shu…i…chi… -Marie se acercaba poco a poco al rostro del pelirrojo... lo iba a besar...-

-¡Ay que la mato! –la peliazul se le iba echar encima, pero Hiei le puso el pie y la chica cayó de bruces en el suelo-

El sonido de Botan cayendo de boca en el suelo distrajo a Marie y al pelirrojo.

-Hiei ¿Qué pasó con Botan?

-Hn… se… -la miró- cayó…

-Oh Botan… ¿estás bien? –Kurama la ayudó a levantarse-

-Ah… si… gracias… no se que me pasó… -esta última frase la dijo mientras veía a Hiei con cara de enojada-

-¿Segura que estás bien? –preguntó Marie en tono preocupado-

-Si… claro que lo estoy… _"aunque si tuviera tu cuello entre mis manos estaría mejor" _

-Me alegra…-le sonrió- Shuichi… iré a ver a los pequeños… ¿están en nuestro cuarto?

-Si.

-Bien –la chica subió la escalera y entró a uno de los cuartos-

-Ahora… ¿de que querían hablarme?

-Bueno… verás… jeje… -Botan de pronto se quedó callada- este… ¿nos permites un segundo Kurama? Gracias… -sin dar tiempo a que el pelirrojo contestara, jaló a Hiei hacia un rincón de la sala-

-¿Ahora que diablos quieres!

-Hiei… lo que debemos decirle a Kurama es algo delicado… por favor déjame hablar… yo se lo diré…

-Hn

Ambos chicos volvieron con Kurama y Botan tomo aire y…

-Marie te engaña con otro… -sentenció Hiei en tono fastidiado-

-¡Hiei!

-¿Que!

-¿Qué Marie me que…?

--------------

**Jajaja… ¿como ven… interesante? Espero que si… el siguiente creo que si será el último, pero aún no se bien jeje n.nU así que por fa no se enfaden conmigo… es k no he tenido mucho tiempo… ahora que trabajo no es sencillo jeje… bueno, ahora a contestar los reviews… por antigüedad como siempre... n.n**

**Sonya-chanchan17**.- Bueno, primero, hola n.n desgraciadamente no hemos podido coincidir en el msm u.u ahora que trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo jeje, pero pues espero poder encontrarnos pronto, ya que gracias a ti me llega la inspiración y eso es bueno jeje… al menos para mi n.nU Me alegra que el capi anterior te haya gustado… este es mas bien…mmm…raro, pero bueno, hago rl intento de que sea cómico… gracias por tus reviews me gusta que te gusten mis historias (sonó raro pero no importa) adiosín n.n

**Koji-kun**.- Hola jeje… etto… perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, pero con esto del trabajo ya no es tan fácil… y no soy mala ¬¬ bueno, tal ves si n.nU jeje… en cuanto a que revisarías mi profile… te lo agradezco de verdad, ahí encontrarás historias muy buenas (a mi parecer jeje n.nU) y en cuanto a lo de ser uno de esos bebés… tu no sabes como lo desee cuando lo escribí T.T pero bueno… ya, compostura u.úU agradezco tu comentario y espero que este capi te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito… by,by n.n

**Angelligth23**.- Etto…jejeje… hola, gracias por el review, ahora, en cuanto a la madre de esas criaturitas… jeje a quien querías que pusiera (no cuenta autoproclamarse ¬¬) jeje, pero fuera de eso espero que te haya gustado este capi… y ¿como ves? Un capi extra no está mal ¿o si? n.n bueno, gracias por el review, espero el siguiente he ¬¬… n.n

**Abns**.- Hola¿Cómo ves? Forcé a mi cerebro para que pensara (y además leí muchos fics míos, pero que no publique por... mmm simples jejeje n.nU) y el fic no termina en este capi, espero poder hacer lo mismo en el siguiente para que ustedes, mis queridos lectores se diviertan un rato mas, y por observación tuya… Botan cambió de opinión y ahora no quiere aceptar la realidad jejeje…bueno, además de nuevo te agradezco el que te preocupes por mi y por estas locuras que escribo, por fa no dejes de leer, que yo no dejaré de escribir n.n gracias por tu review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**lilith jaganshi**.- Hola, jeje sip, si son dos los bebés… jeje, como viste en este capi esa mujer es…mmm…bueno, tal ves no lo explico aún claramente, pero ella no es mala, un poco tonta, pero no es mala y te aseguro que el final te va a sorprender, ya que Kurama se que da con… shhhh… es secreto… ya verás n.n y de seguro te dará un ataque… como a todos X.X eso se los juro. Ahora en cuanto a que Botan te cae mal… mmm… bueno, ella no es santo de mi devoción, pero no la odio, jeje, en cierto modo (y aunque no quiera ¬¬#) me parezco un poco a ella en el carácter… (ay que horror! X.X) espero yo no ser así jeje n.nU bueno, gracias por tu review, esperaré el que sigue.

**Hiyu DJaganshi**.- Hola, y sip, Hiei y Botan están compitiendo por el amor de Kurama (hmm, si pudiera, yo lo haría también ¬¬) pero como no se puede… bueno, me alegra que la parte de "celos" de Hiei y Botan destruyendo la casa de Kurama te haya gustado… a mi también me gustó mucho n.n es que eso de arañar el brazo del sillón si suelo hacerlo cuando me enojo n/n aunque no lo rompo, mas bien, lo que rompo son mis uñas T.T y no te preocupes que pronto se revelarán las cosas… solo espera un poco mas n.n Gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente.

**Klover**.- Hola jeje… hace pocas horas leí tu capi, me encantó… jajajaja… eres genial, y además eres muy intuitiva n.n casi le atinas, pero shhh… es secreto… por ahora n.n ahora, mi hermano no sabe ni que onda…Jajaja… le doy tus saludos y el siempre me hace las mismas preguntas… (¿me pregunto si no se cansa? ¬¬U) pero bueno, espero que este capi te haya gustado… las cosas se pondrán buenas, o eso espero, lo que casi te aseguro es que el final no te lo esperas… (ni siquiera yo T.T) si tengo suerte no me lincharán por ese final tan… ¡puag! Pero bueno, espera y verás n.n gracias por tus rewiews, nos leemos en el próximo capi.

**Angel Nemesis**.- Lo siento n.nU no creí que eso del nombre afectaría a alguien jeje, te diré que se me ocurrió de repente, y como tu dices es ese nombre, estilo francés, que se escribe Marie y se pronuncia Mari… en cuanto a lo que dice Botan…mmm… no se tu como actúes cuando te dicen el nombre de la chica que está con el chavo que te gusta… en mi caso lo odio n.n aunque solo por un rato, luego se me pasa o se me olvida n/n. Ahora, en el caso de con quien se queda Kurama…mmm… ya verás en capi final… no se si sea el siguiente, o vaya a haber otro (haré lo posible para que sea mas largo). Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n

**Espero este capi les haya gustado mis queridos lectores… nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Att: Ikari-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridos lectores, perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía que esperar a que llegara el fin de semana para terminar este capítulo… por cierto… _AVISO_ que por que muchos lo pidieron… este _FIC_ contará con _TRES CAPIS MÁS_… (este y otros dos, n.n)… jejeje… cambié un poco la trama, pero el final será el mismo… espero les guste, y si tienen alguna sugerencia… recuerden que estoy abierta a sus comentarios n.n**

**Ahora si… al fic…**

**---------------------**

**Capítulo 4.- Un pequeño favor…**

-Ahora… ¿de que querían hablarme?

-Bueno… jeje… -Botan de pronto se quedó callada- este… ¿nos permites un segundo Kurama? Gracias… -sin dar tiempo a que el pelirrojo contestara, jaló a Hiei hacia un rincón de la sala-

-¿Ahora que diablos quieres!

-Hiei… lo que debemos decirle a Kurama es algo delicado… por favor déjame hablar… yo se lo diré…

-Hn

Ambos chicos volvieron con Kurama y Botan tomo aire y…

-Bueno… Kurama, lo que pasa es… es… bueno es que… Marie…

-Marie te engaña con otro… -dijo Hiei en tono fastidiado-

-¡Hiei!

-¿Que Marie me que…? -preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender-

-¡Hiei… te dije que yo se lo iba a decir… eres un insensible!

-¡Hn… tu tienes la culpa… de seguro ibas a darle muchas vueltas al asunto…!

-Oigan…

-Espera un momento Kurama… ahorita hablamos… -dijo la peliazul mirando dulcemente al chico a su lado- ¡Y tu Hiei!...

-¡Cierra la boca, si no lo haces te cortaré la lengua!

Una bola de humo se formó y muchos brazos y cabezas se asomaban a diferentes tiempos… mientras Kurama observaba todo con una gran "gota" en la cabeza. (N/A se que esta actitud en Hiei no es creíble, pero piensenlo mejor, si no es así no tendría gracia n.nU)

-Este… chicos… -el pelirrojo se les acercó-

-¡Kurama… ¿nos disculpas? Estamos ocupados aquí..!. –dijo Hiei dejando un momento de pelear-

-Así es…estamos tratando de arreglar pacíficamente nuestros asuntos… -dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa y luego siguieron discutiendo, pero ya sin golpes-

Mientras los enamorados y celosos chicos discutían acaloradamente, Marie salió del cuarto en la planta alta y caminó hacia el pelirrojo después de bajar las escaleras…

-Shuichi… ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, no hay problema… -ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la cocina-

-¿Tus amigos estarán bien Shuichi? -le preguntó la joven con cara preocupada-

-Si, solo arreglan sus diferencias de una forma pacífica –le sonrió-

-¿Pacífica? -Mrie volvió a ver a los chicos que discutían y que parecía que empesarían a golpearse en cualquier momento- si... claro... muy pacífica...

Hiei y Botan discutieron por varios minutos, hasta que el pelinegro se hartó y desenvainó su espada listo para cortar a Botan por la mitad.

-¡Cállate! –va a atacarla cuando ella empieza a voltear a todos lados-

-¡No está!

-¿Qué demonios parloteas?

-¡Kurama no está!

En ese instante, Kurama y Marie salieron de la cocina y se dirigían hacia la sala, ella lo llevaba sujeto del brazo y el tenía una expresión entre somnolienta y preocupada.

- …¿Entonces que dices Shuichi?

-Marie, no creo que sea buena idea… -el pelirrojo bostezó-

-Pero es necesario…

Hiei y Botan al verlos tan juntos después de lo que habían visto en la calle, les molestó bastante.

-Además… tus amigos están de visita… no podríamos hacer eso aquí… hay demasiados espectadores…-ella le acarició el pecho dulcemente-

Ante la acción y palabras de esa mujer, Hiei, que tenía su espada desenfundada caminó hacia Marie lentamente, pero Botan lo detuvo de la capa.

-Ven un momento Hiei… -dijo la chica y sin dar tiempo a que el pelinegro respondiera, lo jaló hasta un rincón de la sala-

-¡Suéltame maldición!...

-Hiei… lo que ibas a hacer…

-Cálmate… pensaba dejarla con vida para que tu le dieras el golpe de gracia…

-Ay que considerado… ¿y no crees que Kurama lo hubiera evitado?

-Hn, estando tan cansado, no habría podido hacer nada, -la miró seriamente- ahora por tu culpa, perdimos una excelente oportunidad de matarla…

-¿Si?... ¿y que le razón le daríamos al respecto?... Oh, lo sentimos mucho Kurama, Hiei mató a tu mujer porque tanto el como yo nos estamos muriendo de celos… -dijo la peliazul en tono sarcástico-

-Hn… y no olvides decirle que lo engañaba con otro…

-¡Aggrr… no pienso decirle eso!

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a ellos-

-Ah…eh…nada jejeje… Hiei y yo solo hablábamos de… tonterías… -Botan miró al chico a su lado con cara seria esperando que entendiera la indirecta-

-Ya veo… entonces… necesito pedirles un favor…

-¿Un favor? –repitieron los chicos al unísono-

-Así es… vengan por aquí por favor… -Kurama los llevó a uno de los cuartos en la planta alta… y mientras caminaban, Botan se sumía en sus pensamientos-

_-"Ay… que sensación mas extraña estoy caminando hacia uno de los cuartos… y Kurama va a mi lado… si nos olvidáramos de Hiei… el y yo ahorita podríamos estar…" _–Botan empezó a babear mientras se sonrojaba mas a cada instante- (N/A como que es una pervertida ¿no creen? ¬¬U)

-Botan… ¿estás bien? –habló el chico pelirrojo y la peliazul despertó del transe-

-Ah… Kurama…si… estoy bien… -contestó en tono algo apagado- _"hubiera sido tan hermoso… ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas? T.T"_

_-_Hn_… "¿que demonios querrá pedirnos?... hn… malditas mujeres…si ellas no existieran todo sería mejor…" _¿A dónde nos llevas zorro?

-Calma Hiei, ya llegamos… -Kurama se detuvo frente a la segunda puerta después de las escaleras y la abrió lentamente- pasen…

Los dos acompañantes entraron en el cuarto y lo primero que vieron fue la enorme cama y al pelirrojo sentándose en ella para luego empezar a quitarse el suéter que llevaba… Hiei y Botan al mirarlo se quedaron embobados y con la boca abierta… (N/A sip, los estoy poniendo como unos pervertidos n.nU)

-¿Y…qu…que… quieres que..que…hagamos? –preguntó Botan sonrojada y nerviosa-

-Quiero pedirles que por favor se queden aquí un rato… -dijo Kurama mientras se ponía de pie-

-¿Y tu que rayos vas a hacer?

-Me voy a cambiar de ropa Hiei… y necesito que alguien se quede con los bebés en lo que me alisto…

-Hn

-Bueno, ahora vengo… -Kurama salió del cuarto y dejó a sus amigos con los bebés-

-Oh grandioso… -se quejó Botan- no pudimos decirle lo de esa mujer y además tenemos que cuidar a sus hijos… hmm esto me molesta…

-¡Cállate, que tu me molestas mas! –gritó Hiei y uno de los bebés empezó a llorar-

-Mira lo que hiciste Hiei… ya despertaste con tus gritos a uno de los bebés…

-¡Y a mi que me importa ese mocoso…!

- Eres muy malo Hiei… -Botan corrió y cargó al bebé que lloraba- ya, ya… no llores Kotaro… -empezó a arrullarlo y poco a poco el pequeño dejó de llorar… miró fijamente a Botan y movió dulcemente la cabeza- si, así está mejor… -lo volvió a colocar en su cuna-

Kurama entró en el cuarto y se veía muy elegante, llevaba un impecable esmoking color negro y un abrigo en el brazo derecho, sin embargo el cansancio se le notaba perfectamente.

-Bueno chicos muchas gracias… nos veremos en un par de horas…

-A si… adio… ¿Qué?… ¿te vas?... ¿A dónde?… ¿con quien!–preguntaron sumamente sorprendidos los chicos-

-Voy con Marie al hotel Paraíso… espero no llegar muy noche…

-¿Qué te vas a un hotel! –preguntaron Botan y Hiei al unísono-

-Si, no tardaré…

-¿Listo Shuichi? –la pelirroja se le acercó a Kurama y lo agarró del brazo-

-Si Marie… vámonos…

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a los pequeños por nosotros… no se preocupen… Shuichi y yo volveremos pronto… solo vamos de entrada por salida…

-Ah…pe…espera…nosotros… no…

-Gracias chicos, adiós –los pelirrojos salieron y dejaron a Hiei y a Botan como piedras que se desmoronaron con una brisa de aire…-

-Hn…

-¡Se fue a un hotel… y con esa mujer…! -dijo Botan casi llorando- me pregunto ¿si esto puede ser peor? (N/A nunca digas que algo no puede ser peor, porque siempre hay algo peor…u.úU)

En ese instante escucharon un ruido característico en los bebés cuando su cuerpo deshecha lo que ya no necesita… (N/A ¿lo ven? ¬¬ en esta situación me refiero a cuando los bebés se hacen del baño n.nU)

-¡Aghh… ¿Qué demonios es ese olor?...apesta! –se quejó Hiei mientras se tapaba la nariz-

-Ay no… hay que cambiarle el pañal a Kotaro… es un niño, así que mejor lo cambias tu Hiei… ¿Hiei? –el pelinegro se dirigía hacia la ventana-

-Hn… diviértete…

- ¿Me piensas dejar sola con los dos niños!

-Hn… pues… si… -Hiei siguió su camino-

_-"Grrr… ay ese Hiei…me quiere dejar sola… ja… ya veremos si se resiste a lo que le voy a decir…jejeje…" _Ay pues que pena… -dijo la peliazul en tono de falsa tristeza- si cuido bien a los bebés… de seguro Kurama me lo agradecerá con un beso… -de reojo esperó la reacción de Hiei, que inmediatamente se le acercó-

-¡Dame al mocoso… yo lo cuidaré!

_-"Ay Hiei… eres taaaaan ingenuo" _-pensó Botan mientras sonreía-

-----------------------

**Ok, hasta aquí este capi… ¿que les pareció?... **

**¿Ahora Hiei se hará cargo del pobre de Kotaro? **

**¿Lo matará sin querer?**

**¿Botan recibirá el premio que espera?**

**¿A que fue Kurama con Marie al Hotel? **

**Y la mas importante… ¿Qué les espera a Hiei y a Botan?... ¿podrán cuidar de los bebés sin destruir la casa o matarse uno a otro?**

**Jejeje…si tienen esas y otras dudas, mejor lean el siguiente capi, (espero poder contestarlas todas en el siguiente, sino… será hasta el final jeje n.nU) **

**Ahora los reviews… por antigüedad como siempre n.n**

**lilith jaganshi**.- Hola, me explico… dije que me parezco a Botan en el carácter, porque siempre me la paso sonriendo y tratando de hacer reír a la gente que me rodea jeje... no por otra cosa (dios me libre de parecerme a ella ¬¬U) ahora, en cuanto a las anotaciones 1 y 2 que hiciste hm por mi no hay problema con la primera, pero piensa en los pobres niños… se quedarían sin mamá T.T y en cuanto a la 3…hmm ¬¬ no creo que se pueda… tal vez a una playa si, pero al hotel…hm no te prometo nada n.n jejeje… gracias por el review, nos leemos en el siguiente.

**shunforever**.- Hola, cuanto tiempo n.n gracias por el comentario, me alegra que el fic te guste jejeje… y mira que yo también quiero matar a Hiei por ser tan poco delicado en ese aspecto… ù.ú hm… me alegra que el fic te esté gustando, como ya dije, le agregaré dos capis mas aparte de este n.n solo por ustedes… gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente.

**angeligth**.- Hola, jejeje… lamento haberle dejado ahí la ves pasada, pero es que necesitaba pensar un poco, ya que para hacer este fic mas largo necesitaba cambiar algunas cosas, pero el final será el mismo n.n (o eso espero n.nU) perdón por la tardanza, prometo tratar de actualizar a tiempo, aunque costará un poco con eso de que en una semana empiezo la escuela (waaaa! No quiero T.T pero bueno que se le puede hacer n.n) gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente, bye.

**Angel Nemesis** .-Hola, dices que esperas que el final valga la pena… y la verdades que yoesperolo mismoque tu jejeje n.nU la verdad no se si les vaya a gustar porque es algo que ninguno se imagina (ni siquiera yo T.T) ya que será algo…hmm… bueno, mejor espera y lo leerás n.n aunque ahora que pienso aumentarle un par de capis tendrás que esperar un poco mas jeje, pero no será mucho y se que podrás esperar. Bueno, gracias por el review, nos leemos en el siguiente.

**seti-chan**.- Hola, gracias por pensar que esta cosa es divertida, ese es el chiste n.n, en cuanto a las preguntas que me hiciste…hmm… déjame pensar un poco…mmm… nop, no se que pueda pasar entre ellos y no, tampoco puedes matar a Marie… recuerda que tiene a dos pequeños que cuidar…y por lo último que dijiste, pidiéndome que Kurama se quede con Botan…no tengo la menor idea de lo que escribiré después, n.nU pero te aseguro que el final te dejará con la boca abierta. De nuevo gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste el fic, y gracias también por las felicitaciones, adiosín n.n

**Marip.- **Hola, jejeje… sip, Hiei es un insensible… la verdad es que no sabía si poner esa parte o no… jejeje… tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza n.nU jeje, lo malo es que a fin de cuentas no le pudieron decir nada al hermoso pelirrojo… y espero que no me maten por ello, ya que es gracias a eso que las cosas terminarán como lo van a hacer jeje… ya estoy ansiosa por que llegue ese momento… bueno, gracias por tu review y nos leemos en el que sigue… bye y besos para ti también.

**Andrómeda no Sainto.-** Hola a… las ¿dos? Jeje… gracias por el review, jaja… es verdad, Hiei es único… solo a el se le ocurre decir de esa manera algo tan importante, y ahora en cuanto a lo que se trae Marie… yo les aseguro que no es malo… por ahora n.nU jeje, y que yo también quisiera matarla… pero pienso en los bebitos y me arrepiento, pero bueno, gracias de nuevo por leer y dejar review… ah y Anthony… gracias por hacer un espacio en tu agenda para acompañar a Andrómeda a dejar el review… jeje… bye.

**Rockergirl-sk**.- Hola, me alegra que el capi te haya gustado… ciertamente Hiei fue un poco…hmm… ¿insensible? Jajaja… creo que si, pero así es el… y su inocencia (si así se le puede llamar) es tal que no sabe tratar cosas tan delicadas jeje… ese Hiei… es un amor n.n Bueno, gracias por dejar review y nos leemos en el siguiente…adiosín.

**Abns**.- Hola, la verdad me dejaste bastante intrigada con eso que dijiste de que no dices todo lo que piensas del fic, y primero que nada te digo, que no tienes que disculparte, ya que no has hecho algo malo n.n y me gustaría que si puedes me expliques eso que dijiste. Ahora, en cuanto a las preguntas… jejeje… lamento no poder contestártelas, si lo hiciera el fic no tendría gracia ¿no crees?. Por otro lado eso de que quieres que Kurama no se quede con Hiei porque muchas chicas lo quieren…hmm… te entiendo, porque yo soy una de ellas n.n me alegra saber que tu eres como yo, que no te importa lo que digan los demás… y tienes tu forma de pensar n.n aunque no se por que puede ser peligroso hablar de estoO.o? jeje… ojalá me lo puedas aclarar nos vemos, te cuidas he…n.n bye.

**ilovekurama218**.- Hola, tu me dejaste 2 reviews y te lo agradezco doblemente, me alegra que empieces a leer fics de esta serie, es cierto que la gran mayoría son yaoi, pero cada quien tiene su forma de pensar, y si a ti no te gustan, nadie tiene derecho a obligarte a leerlos si no quieres n.n Ciertamente por el hecho de que en la serie no hay muchas mujeres y la relación que hay entre Hiei y Kurama es muy unida, da a pensar cosas jeje… no es que tenga algo en contra del yaoi, al contrario, me gusta mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que todas mis ideas estarán enfocadas a ese tema n.n. Por otro lado, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la pareja de Kurama con Botan jeje, pero te aseguro que el fic terminará en algo que no te imaginas jejeje… gracias por leer mis locuras, y espero un día poder platicar mas a fondo de ese tema contigo… bueno, adiosín.

**Bueno, ya cumplí con mi deber n.n espero que les haya gustado este capi… recuerden que todo lo hago por ustedes mis queridos lectores… nos leemos en el siguiente… adiosín n.n**

**Att: Ikari-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores… lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben que ahora con la escuela y los maestros tratando de dar clase no se puede escribir a gusto ù.ú por eso, ahora que tuve un momento te inspiración aproveché para escribir este capi… n.n es bastante largo, por eso lo dividiré en dos partes… espero les guste…**

**NOTA: Para evitar mas vergüenzas para con ustedes… yo les avisaré cuando será el capi final de esta historia… porque la verdad no se cuando sea n.nU lo siento.**

**Ahora si al fic… **

**---------------**

**Capítulo 5.- El instinto maternal de Hiei (primera parte)**

-------------

-Gracias chicos, adiós –los pelirrojos salieron y dejaron a Hiei y a Botan como piedras que se desmoronaron con una brisa de aire…-

-Hn…

-¡Se fue a un hotel… y con esa mujer…! -dijo Botan casi llorando- me pregunto ¿si esto puede ser peor? (N/A nunca digas que algo no puede ser peor, porque siempre hay algo peor…u.úU)

En ese instante escucharon un ruido característico en los bebés cuando su cuerpo deshecha lo que ya no necesita… (N/A ¿lo ven? ¬¬ en esta situación me refiero a cuando los bebés se hacen del baño n.nU)

-¡Aghh… ¿Qué demonios es ese olor?...apesta! –se quejó Hiei mientras se tapaba la nariz-

-Ay no… hay que cambiarle el pañal a Kotaro… es un niño, así que mejor lo cambias tu Hiei… ¿Hiei? –el pelinegro se dirigía hacia la ventana-

-Hn… diviértete…

- ¿Me piensas dejar sola con los dos niños!

-Hn… pues… si… -Hiei siguió su camino-

_-"Grrr… ay ese Hiei…me quiere dejar sola… ja… ya veremos si resiste lo que le voy a decir…jejeje…" _Ay pues que pena… -dijo la peliazul en tono de falsa tristeza- si cuido bien a los bebés… de seguro Kurama me lo agradecerá con un beso… -de reojo esperó la reacción de Hiei, que inmediatamente se le acercó-

-¡Dame al mocoso… yo lo cuidaré!

_-"Ay Hiei… eres taaaaan ingenuo" _-pensó Botan mientras sonreía-

-¡Y bien ¿me lo vas a dar o no!

-Ya Hiei, calma, no te enfades… -Botan le entregó al pequeño con mucho cuidado- y aquí están, el talco, los pañales limpios y la crema contra las rozaduras… buena suerte Hiei…

-Hn… -Hiei acostó al pequeño en el cambiador y se levantó las mangas mientras que Botan miraba de reojo lo que hacía y se sumía en sus pensamientos-

**----------------Sueño de Botan----------------**

"_Botan está en un enorme campo lleno de flores… a lo lejos divisa a Kurama que estaba junto a Marie… el pelirrojo al verla arroja a Marie hacia un lado y empieza a correr hacia la peliazul en cámara lenta… ella hace lo mismo… Hiei intenta detener al chico, pero este lo ignora y sigue corriendo…_

_-Kurama…_

_-Botan…_

_Decenas de mariposas volaban a su alrededor mientras corrían, y cuando por fin se alcanzaron… se tomaron de las manos…_

_-Kurama…_

_-Botan…te amo..._

_Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando… mas… y mas… y mas…"_

-¡Aghh… esta cosa se está pudriendo por dentro! –gritó Hiei y sacó de golpe a Botan de sus pensamientos-

-Hmmm… que oportuno… -lloriqueó la peliazul- pero bueno… Hiei… ya que interrumpiste mi fantasía… ¿quieres que te ayude?

-¡No, yo puedo hacerlo solo, así que cállate!

-Muy bien, ya entendí… -contestó algo enfadada la chica- hmm… bueno Hiei voy al baño, no tardaré… ahora…solo procura que el bebé siga respirando en lo que vuelvo…

-Hn

La chica salió del cuarto, y Hiei centró la vista en el pequeño frente a el…se veía molesto y lo demostraba abriendo y cerrando los puñitos sin dejar de ver al pelinegro.

-¿Qué rayos me ves!... –Hiei empezó a trabajar con el niño mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos- "hn… debo cuidar bien a este par de mocosos para que Kurama…"

**--------------Sueño de Hiei--------------**

"_Hiei está parado en el centro de un campo de flores… (N/A el mismo que imaginó Botan n.nU) decenas de mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor, Hiei se desespera y las quema... (N/A pobres mariposas T.T) Kurama se le acercaba lentamente, cuando estuvo frente al pelinegro le agarró el rostro y poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando…_

_-Hn… ¿Qué hay de esas mujeres? –preguntó Hiei señalando a Botan y a Marie que los miraban a poca distancia a punto de romper en llanto-_

_-Ellas no me importan… solo tu… -ante las palabras del pelirrojo, las chicas se alejaron hasta quedar en un rincón, en donde de repente se juntaron varias nubes de tormenta y dejaron caer un chubasco sobre ellas-_

_-Hn… así está mejor… ahora… ¿en que estábamos? –ahora era Hiei el que acercaba su rostro al de Kurama… mas…mas…y mas…"_

-Ya lleg… ¿pero que hiciste Hiei!

Ahora fue el grito de Botan el que lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¿Qué demonios quieres!

-Me…mejor yo cambio a Kotaro… ¿si?

La peliazul estaba bastante sorprendida, ya que el pelinegro estaba completamente lleno de talco y tenía un pañal limpio sobre la cabeza… (N/A ¿Qué había intentado hacer? ¬¬U)… en cuanto al bebé… estaba blanco como fantasma por tanto talco y tenía puesto el pañal limpio, si, pero como Hiei estaba pen…sando en otras cosas no se dio cuenta le había metido las piernitas al bebé… en pocas palabras…Kotaro ahora carecía de piernas, ya que Hiei se la s guardó dentro del pañal (N/A ay pobre niño n.nU)

El pelinegro se alejó del pequeño, se bajó las mangas y se quitó el pañal de la cabeza... fue hacia la ventana, hacía calor y aún era temprano, por lo que abrió la ventana y se recargó de la pared para sentir la suave brisa.

-Ayayay… -suspiró la peliazul al ver el trabajo de Hiei- … a ver Kotaro… arreglemos esto… _"ese Hiei no sabe hacer nada… hmm, pero debo admitir que me sorprendió… no mató al bebé en mi ausencia" _–Botan sonrió comenzó a acomodarle el pañal a Kotaro, y al terminar, el pequeño se seguía viendo molesto- ¿Mm?... ¿Qué ocurre Kotaro?

La chica acercó el rostro para verlo mejor, y el pequeño levantó una manita… Botan, pensando que le iba a hacer una caricia cerró los ojos, pero en lugar de eso…

-¡Ayyyyy… Kotaro…duele…! –el pequeño la había agarrado del cabello y se lo jalaba con fuerza- ¡Ay, ay, ay…! –gritaba la chica ante cada tirón-

-¡Cállate de una vez!

El grito de Hiei asustó a la pequeña Yui y esta empezó a hacer pucheros y a dar ligeros gemidos desde su cuna…

-¿Ahora que…?-se quejó Hiei y miró a la pequeña que empezaba a llorar-

-¡Ay no… Hiei…ay, ay… no debes… auu… hablar tan alto… asustauuu a los niñoayy! –Kotaro no la quería soltar por nada- Hiei no… no le vayas a gritar… por favor… -Botan cargó al pequeño Kotaro y volteó a ver a Hiei-

El pelinegro suspiró un poco fastidiado y sacó a la pequeña de la cuna, esta ya había empezado a llorar y Hiei se veía bastante molesto por ello… miró a la niñita durante varios segundos… fijó la vista en sus ojitos verdes… algo le llamaba la atención…pero no supo que era… la mirada de Yui lo tenía paralizado…

-Hiei… no te enfades… la bebé no…

Botan no terminó la frase, pues el pelinegro en lugar de gritarle a la bebé, hizo lo que menos se imaginó que haría… la cargó con sumo cuidado y la empezó a mecer lentamente en sus brazos.

-Hn… no llores mas… -dijo Hiei en un tono tan dulce y cálido que Botan casi se desmaya de la impresión…- (N/A yo quiero que me cargue así T.T… ustedes ¿no? n/n)

-Hi…Hiei…

Como si hubiera sido una orden, la bebita dejó de llorar y Hiei la colocó de nuevo en su cuna… después volteó a ver a Botan que lo observaba con la boca abierta y con Kotaro aún colgando de su mechón de cabello.

-¿Qué demonios me ves?

-Na…na…nada jejejeje… _"¿Qué fue eso?" _-de pronto la chica se percató de que Kotaro ya no la tenía sujeta del cabello y sintió cosquillas en el pecho- ¿ah? –bajó la mirada para casi caer de espalda al ver al pequeño Kotaro metiendo la manita entre su suéter y buscando ese "algo" que en el caso de su mamá, puede darle cuando tiene hambre…- (N/A en pocas palabras… el pequeño Kotaro tiene hambre y busca la fuente de su alimento en los pechos de Botan como lo suelen hacer con su mamá todos los bebés… n/nU)

-¿Qué te está haciendo? –preguntó curioso Hiei levantando una ceja ante la acción del niño-

-Ah…pue…el…me…

-¡Deja de balbucear y dime de una vez!

-Ah… lo que pasa es que tiene hambre Hiei… de seguro Yui también, por eso…

-¿Y por eso te toca así? –preguntó mas curioso aún-

-¡Es un bebé Hiei!... – le respondió molesta y sonrojada- además, es muy normal que haga eso… de seguro su mamá todavía lo alimenta con leche materna… -reflexionó Botan mientras miraba al pequeño y luego a Hiei, que parecía no entender- hmm… bueno, normalmente las mamás alimentan a sus hijos cuando son muy pequeños, ellas producen leche en… -se aclaró la garganta y bastante sonrojada continuó- … sus pechos… y se la dan a sus hijos… ¿entiendes Hiei?

-¿Entonces tu tienes leche ahí? –señaló el pelinegro los pechos de la chica- ¿como una vaca? -terminó preguntando en tono burlón-

-¡Grrr… no Hiei… yo no tengo nada, y las mamás no son como vacas… grávate eso!

-Hn… y si tu no tienes su comida ¿Qué les daremos señorita "yo lo se todo"?

-¡Hmm… eres un grosero Hiei! –Botan miró al chico a su lado- lo mejor es bajar y buscarles un poco de leche… vamos…

-Hn

Ambos chicos bajaron y fueron directo a la cocina, ahí, Botan empezó a buscar por todos lados, abrió todas las puertas de los anaqueles y empezó a buscar como loca lo necesario para darle de comer a los infantes…

-Ayyy no veo nada… nada… -dijo casi llorando la peliazul- toma… carga a Kotaro en lo que encuentro algo… -Botan puso al bebé en brazos de Hiei y ambos chicos se miraron-

-¡Estúpidas mujeres! –susurró Hiei y lentamente se dirigió al refrigerador… lo abrió y se asomó en el interior, buscó unos segundos y sacó una botella de cristal- Hn… -la destapó lo mas rápido que pudo y se dispuso a darle de beber al pequeño directo de la botella, mientras Botan lo miró desde el otro lado de la cocina- a ver mocoso… abre la boca… -dijo en tono serio el pelinegro-

-¡Ya encontré los bibero… waaaaa… no Hiei! –Botan corrió a toda velocidad y apartó violentamente la botella, provocando que Hiei la soltara y le cayera encima, bañándolo de pies a cabeza con el contenido-

-¡Aghh… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?... mira lo que hiciste! –se quejó Hiei mientras se sacudía un poco de leche de la ropa y salpicaba todo el suelo y al pobre de Kotaro-

-¿Estás loco o que Hiei?... como se te ocurre darle leche fría al bebé… y además directo de la botella!

-Hn… ¡por que no te callas de una ves…!

-Hmm… bueno, ya no importa… lo mejor será que prepare la leche para los bebitos y… -miró a Hiei- no… mejor hazlo tu… yo iré a cambiar a Kotaro… -le quitó al pequeño de los brazos- lo mojaste con la leche y no quiero que se enferme… Kurama no me lo perdonaría… _"aunque podría decir que todo fue culpa de Hiei" _(N/A ay que la mato ò.ó)

-Hn

Botan entregó a Hiei los dos biberones, le puso la leche en polvo sobre la mesa, y preparó todo para que después calentara los biberones en la estufa.

-Solo tienes que poner tres medidas de leche dentro de cada botella, les pones agua **limpia**… -remarcó la peliazul- los tapas, agitas y luego calientas… ¿entendiste?

-Hn

-No es tan difícil… -Botan se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la planta alta con el niño en brazos- ah y Hiei… procura no quemar la cocina… -la chica siguió su camino-

-_Procura no quemar la cocina… _repitió burlonamente el pelinegro mientras veía irse a la chica… hn… ahora… ¿Qué demonios haré con esto? –miró las dos botellas en cada una de sus manos y luego el pequeño bote de leche en la mesa justo frente a el- hn… ¡malditos niños!

--------------------

**Jeje… ahora… ¿Hiei quemará la cocina?... ¿Botan podrá olvidar las fantasías y cambiar bien al pobre de Kotaro?... ¿Hiei sabrá preparar la leche de los niños o los envenenará sin querer?... estas y mas dudas se resolverán en el siguiente capi.**

**----------------------**

**Ok, este capi acaba aquí… jejeje… Hiei cargando y hablando dulcemente a un bebé…no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? n.n… la verdad es que yo tampoco, pero bueno… espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews y no se preocupen… ya tengo nuevas ideas para mas fics locos como todos los que he escrito jeje… **

**Ahora, los reviews n.n **

**angelligh23**.- Hola, jejeje… ¿verdad que Hiei da ternura? Ay me encanta escribir cosas así n.n me ponen de buenas, y tienes tooooda la razón… Botan no es mala, pero que "soñadora" resultó ¿ne? aunque… Hiei no se queda atrás n.nU pero lo bueno es que eso también lo hace lucir taaaaan encantador…jaja, bueno, yo ya cumplí… espero que este capi te haya gustado y nos leemos en el que sigue.

**lilith jaganshi**.- E…etto… hola… -Ikari saluda detrás de un escudo- creo que no te esperabas el lugar a donde se fueron esos chicos, Jajaja… a un hotel… jaja…y la verdad jejejeje… -mirada maliciosa- nadie sabe lo que va a pasar después jeje… muchas gracias por tu review, nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**ilovekurama218**.- Hola, antes que nada… otra disculpa u.uU es que yo no sabo mucho de computadoras (y de muchas otras cosas ¬¬U) pero fuera de eso… muchas gracias por todo, espero poder encontrarte pronto en el msm n.n ahora, en cuanto al review… sip, esos dos en un hotel… pueden hacer lo que sea en ese lugar… y yo compadezco a los pobres bebés… mira que con esas "niñeras" … no se sabe si estarán a salvo…n.nU y ¿Qué te pareció Hiei en este capi?... ¿te esperabas algo así? Jeje… gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente n.n

**Abns**.- Hola, mil gracias por el comentario, (este tampoco lo entendí muy bien n.nU jejeje… es que soy un poco despistada…bueno, bastante u.uU) y no te preocupes… yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos a los que les gusta el anime… (los que tengo son mi mayor tesoro) pero calma… en mi familia a nadie le gusta el anime… yo soy la única, y eso no ha sido fácil de aceptar, pero lo logré con tiempo, y espero que lo aceptes con el tiempo como yo jeje… no hay nada mejor… bueno nos leemos en el siguiente.

**Andromeda no Sainto**.- Hola… ¿Cómo han estado? Mil gracias por el review y Andromeda…calma… ya se lo que sientes, pero espera y verás que pasaré…jejeje… Hiei se ve lindo con un bebé en brazos jeje, ahora espera lo que sigue, si este capi te gustó, espera el siguiente n.n y por último… hmm… trataré de hacerles caso y matar a Marie, pero no les prometo nada… no quiero dejar huérfanos a esos dos bebés… pero de todos modos lo voy a pensar, nos leemos en el siguiente.

**klover**.- Hola, de verdad me alegra que esta cosa a lo que llamo fic te esté gustando n.nU y sip… pobres de esas criaturitas… no se merecen eso… mira que ponerlos a cuidar niños… (XDD me estaba refiriendo a Hiei y a Botan n.nU) jeje pobres, aunque ahora de verdad no se quien vaya a sufrir mas… si los chicos o los bebés… por como van las cosas…mmm… creo que los dos… jejeje… ahora espera lo que sigue… te va a gustar n.n Muchas gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente bye.

**neko-meko**.- Hola, jejeje… me causa gracia que me digas niña cuando tu eres mucho menor que yo, pero no me molesta n.n al contrario jeje… ahora en cuanto al fic me alegra muchísimo que te agrade, y ¿como ves?... ya llegó la inspiración por fin (ya era hora n.nU) y jeje, lamento dejarte mas metida en cada capi… procuraré hacerlo mas seguido no te preocupes XD jeje muchas gracias por tu review. (espero nos encontremos pronto en el msm n.n)

**Sonyachan17**.- Hola… ¿como ves?... por fin llegó la inspiración a mi cabeza n.n, y mira que esto se está saliendo de control, ya que tengo muchas ideas, y si esto sigue así… creo que este fic no terminará pronto… y eso me descontrola un poquito n.nU Por otro lado, sabes que me encanta leer y comentar tus fics… son geniales y me encantan jejeje… no me aburro con las locuras que escribes y mas si yo aparezco en la historia (un poco diferente a como soy en realidad, pero me encanta… a todos se los recomiendo ampliamente n.n). Bueno, por último, solo te digo que no se te vaya a ocurrir dejar de escribir o dejar ir a tu inspiración… ¬¬ sería muuy malo… Jajaja… nos leemos en el siguiente capi… te cuidas mucho he n.n

**nino-san**.- Konichi wa! A ti y a Ko-chan n.n jeje, me alegra que estuvieras de ociosa y entraras a leer mi nuevo capi n/n y ¿como crees que no me voy a acordar de ti?... nunca me olvido de ninguna de mis lectoras (y menos si es una tan agradable e imaginativa como tu n.n) jeje, eres muy divertida y tus reviews siempre me hacen reír y sentir bien n.n, la verdad es un placer leerlos…

Ahora en cuanto a tus rápidas opiniones n.nU uno, que bueno que te haya gustado, lo que hago es solo para complacer a mis lectores, dos, no te gusta el yaoi, y acepto tu punto de vista, pero por desgracia, no puedo decirte si Kurama se quedará con Botan o no porque se pierde el chiste de la historia, tercero, no imagines cosas porque yo empezaré a hacerlo también n/n y por fa no lo mates… ¿Qué haría yo sin el? T.T, siguiente número… (perdí la cuenta n.nU) esos bebés ciertamente estarán en problemas, pero jeje, todo lo superarán… (eso espero n.nU) y por último, gracias por leer… espero pronto comer los platillos de tu patria… ¡ay que rico… tengo hambre T.T! bueno, creo que eso es todo jeje, si me faltó algo me dices ¿okas? Nos leemos en el siguiente capi… adiós Ko-chan

**Renko333**.- Hola, gracias por leer, de verdad me da gusto que te agrade la historia y que te de risa la depravada de Botan n.nU… jejeje… eso de que es lo que hacen Marie y Kurama en un hotel puede ser cualquier cosa, n.n… Tu dices, que si fuera "eso" Kurama no lo diría así nada mas, puede ser, pero también recuerda que son sus amigos y les tiene mucha confianza jeje… mejor no te lo imagines y espera a ver lo que pasa después n.n Y en cuanto a tu pregunta… nop, no lo he publicado en otro sitio… no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo y no se si lo haré.

**Valsed.**- Hola, de verdad gracias por leer esta locura a la que llamo fic, n.n me alegra que te causara gracia… de hecho… esa es la intención, por eso, si te gustan los fics cómicos, te recomiendo los otros fics que he escrito… no es por nada, pero están buenos (si claro… modestia aparte… ¬¬U) jejeje… espero continúes leyendo y dejando reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**A todos mis lectores, mil gracias, espero hayan disfrutado el capi y nos leemos en el siguiente… bye**.

_Att: Ikari-chan_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que no había tenido oportunidad de escribir y menos ahorita que toi enfermita T.T… (Puede pensar en cintos de ideas, pero nunca las escribe… a tiempo al menos ù.úU) ¡Silencio conciencia! ò.ó etto… jejeje… mejor continuemos, espero les guste este capi, y no olviden dejar review he n.n**

**Repito que LOS PERSONAJES DE YU YU HAKUSHO POR DESGRACIA NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO ESCRIBO COSAS LOOOOOCAS CON ELLOS DE PROTAGONISTAS n.n**

**Ahora si… al fic**

**---------------------------**

**Capítulo 6.- El instinto maternal de Hiei (segunda parte)**

----------------------------

Ambos chicos bajaron y fueron directo a la cocina, ahí, Botan empezó a buscar por todos lados, abrió todas las puertas de los anaqueles y empezó a buscar como loca lo necesario para darle de comer a los infantes…

-Ayyy no veo nada… nada… -dijo casi llorando la peliazul- toma… carga a Kotaro en lo que encuentro algo… -Botan puso al bebé en brazos de Hiei y ambos chicos se miraron-

-¡Estúpidas mujeres! –susurró Hiei y lentamente se dirigió al refrigerador… lo abrió y se asomó en el interior, buscó unos segundos y sacó una botella de cristal- Hn… -la destapó lo mas rápido que pudo y se dispuso a darle de beber al pequeño directo de la botella, mientras Botan lo miró desde el otro lado de la cocina- a ver mocoso… abre la boca… -dijo en tono serio el pelinegro-

-¡Ya encontré los bibero… waaaaa… no Hiei! –Botan corrió a toda velocidad y apartó violentamente la botella, provocando que Hiei la soltara y le cayera encima, bañándolo de pies a cabeza con el contenido-

-¡Aghh… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?... mira lo que hiciste! –se quejó Hiei mientras se sacudía un poco de leche de la ropa y salpicaba todo el suelo y al pobre de Kotaro-

-¿Estás loco o que Hiei?... como se te ocurre darle leche fría al bebé… y además directo de la botella!

-Hn… ¡por que no te callas de una ves…!

-Hmm… bueno, ya no importa… lo mejor será que prepare la leche para los bebitos y… -miró a Hiei- no… mejor hazlo tu… yo iré a cambiar a Kotaro… -le quitó al pequeño de los brazos- lo mojaste con la leche y no quiero que se enferme… Kurama no me lo perdonaría… _"aunque podría decir que todo fue culpa de Hiei" _(N/A ay que la mato ò.ó)

-Hn

Botan entregó a Hiei los dos biberones, le puso la leche en polvo sobre la mesa, y preparó todo para que después calentara los biberones en la estufa.

-Solo tienes que poner tres medidas de leche dentro de cada botella, les pones agua **limpia**… -remarcó la peliazul- los tapas, agitas y luego calientas… ¿entendiste?

-Hn

-No es tan difícil… -Botan se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la planta alta con el niño en brazos- ah y Hiei… procura no quemar la cocina… -la chica siguió su camino-

-_Procura no quemar la cocina… _repitió burlonamente el pelinegro mientras veía irse a la chica… hn… ahora… ¿Qué demonios haré con esto? –miró las dos botellas en cada una de sus manos y luego el pequeño bote de leche en la mesa justo frente a el- hn… ¡malditos niños!

Botan subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto con Kotaro en brazos.

-A ver pequeño… vamos a cambiarte de ropa… -colocó al bebé en el cambiador y se dirigió a los cajones del buró junto a la cuna de Yui- Hmm… me pregunto ¿cual será el cajón de la ropa limpia?... ¡ah, lo encontré!... ahora a cambiarte Kotaro…

La peliazul escogió varias prendas y luego de revisar que Yui estuviera bien fue a cambiar a Kotaro.

**_---------------------------------Mientras en el Hotel Paraíso-----------------------------_**

-¿Qué ocurre Shuichi?... ¿No quieres entrar?

-Marie, creo que deberíamos regresar…

-Ay Shuichi… los bebés estarán bien, ya verás, ahora ven… -la chica lo jaló de la mano- no tardaremos mucho…

-Pero…

-No me digas que te sigue dando vergüenza… pero si es algo muy normal… -le sonrió-

-Lo se, pero aún… -bostezó- no me acostumbro…

-Hmm… entonces tendremos que hacerlo mas seguido Shuichi jejeje… -entraron al Hotel-

_**-------------------------------------------Con Botan--------------------------------------------**_

-Ya casi acabo Kotaro… ya nada más que esté lista la leche te la daré…

La chica le sonrió y se le acercó para besarle la frente, pero Kotaro no se veía feliz y lo demostró jalándole con fuerza el cabello (N/A de nuevo n.nU)

-¡Ayyy…ay… Kotaro…no de nuevo…! –lloriqueó la peliazul-

_**-------------------------------------------Con Hiei--------------------------------------------**_

-Hn… hnn… hnnn… -el pelinegro observaba alternadamente los biberones y el bote de leche en polvo con una ceja levantada y una pequeña "gota" en la cabeza- ¡Al demonio con esto!

El chico dejó las botellas sobre la mesa y se dispuso a irse, cuando estuvo a punto de salir escuchó el llanto de los bebés… y el de Botan también… (N/A Kotaro aún no la soltaba n.nU)

-Hn… otra razón para largarme… -ya tenía un pie afuera de la casa cuando escuchó la vos de Kurama dentro de su cabeza-

'_¡Es increíble Hiei… dejaste sola a Botan con los niños… nunca debí confiarte algo tan valioso... me decepcionas…!_'

-¡Cierra la boca! –gritó tan fuerte que hasta Botan se asomó por la puerta con Kotaro de nuevo colgado de su cabello-

-Hiei… ¿Pasa algo?... ¿Dónde están las ayy… botellas con leayyche?

-¡Cállate, en eso estoy! –el pelinegro destapó furioso el bote de leche, provocando que el polvo saliera disparado en todas direcciones, ensuciando todo el suelo y a el dejándolo como fantasma por la leche- _"Cálmate Hiei… si no cuidas bien de los mocosos, Kurama nunca te lo va a perdonar_ –dijo con la venita de la sien palpitándole- _además… si algo les pasa, puedo hacer responsable a esa mujer del mundo espiritual" _Hn… así está mejor…

Ya mas calmado… tomó el bote de leche y leyó lo que decía al reverso, terminó de leer, asintió de lo que quedó de leche en el bote, puso a cada una de las botellas tres cucharadas con la medida que había encontrado entre el polvo.

-Hn… estúpidas instrucciones… ¿que mas dice?… agua…

Hiei miró hacia todos lados y vio la llave del lava trastes y caminó hacia allá con las botellas en las manos, va a abrir la llave cuando recordó lo que Botan le había dicho- _'Le pones agua **limpia**'_

-Hn… -regresó a la mesa y fijó la vista en una jarra de cristal que estaba justo frente a el, la observó unos momentos y después de asegurarse de que era agua sin sabor llenó las botellas hasta la última marca que tenían a un costado- Hn… _'tápalas, agítalas…'_ recordó lo que le había dicho Botan- ahora, según la mujer esa debo calentar estas cosas… pero ¿Cómo?

Poco tiempo después, Hiei, ya un poco desesperado, bueno, bastante desesperado, se quitó la venda que cubría su Jagan, este se abrió y empezó a "buscar" algo…

-Hn… lo tengo…

_**-------------------------------------Con Botan--------------------------------------**_

-Ya, ya Yui… no llores… ya casi está la leche… espera un poco más… Kotaro… por favor ya suelta mi cabello ¿si?... duele… -ambos bebés lloraban de hambre y Botan ya no sabía que hacer para calmarlos- ¡Waaaaaaaa… Hiei… date prisa! –lloró la peliazul-

_**------------------------------------De nuevo con Hiei-----------------------------------**_

Ahora podemos ver a un demonio de fuego en el centro de la cocina con un recipiente metálico en las manos… y rodeado de sartenes, cacerolas y un sinnúmero de utensilios de cocina que se encontraban regados por todo el suelo, sin contar, que abrió todas las puertas de los anaqueles y vació el contenido de todos los cajones del lugar.

Llenó el recipiente de agua hasta tres cuartas partes y colocó las botellas dentro… miró la estufa y se dirigió hacia ella… puso la mano en una de las perillas…

-Mejor no… -dijo y se dio vuelta (N/A ay que bueno que no quiso prender la estufa… que tal si estallaba la casa n.nU)

Colocó el recipiente entre sus manos y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos gracias a la energía de Hiei el agua estaba hirviendo… esperó unos segundos y después dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa, tomó las botellas y de mala gana se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde dos bebés y una chica algo atolondrada esperaban ansiosos su llegada.

Cuando entró al cuarto, vio en manos de Botan lo que parecían ser títeres, que en realidad eran solo un par de calcetines con ojos saltones… (N/A me recuerdan a los que tenía cuando era peque… n/n) y vio el piso de la habitación lleno de juguetes de todos tipos (por suerte para Botan… Kotaro ya la había soltado).

-Ay Hiei… que bueno que llegaste… -la chica corrió hacia el- ¡Tardaste mucho! –le reclamó-

-¡Cállate! –le respondió y se le quedó viendo-

-Hm… bueno, ya no importa… vamos a darle de comer a los bebés y… -se percató por fin de la mirada de Hiei- ¿Qué tanto me miras he? –preguntó algo incómoda por la mirada del chico-

-Parece un nido de pájaro… -respondió burlonamente el pelinegro mientras señalaba el cabello de la chica, esta, avergonzada y molesta por el comentario, intentó inútilmente arreglarse el cabello y al no ver ningún resultado, resignada se volvió para ver a Hiei-

-Aa… y dime Hiei… ¿Te explotó el bote de leche o que?

-Algo así… -susurró fastidiado-

-¿Dijiste algo Hiei?

-¡Que tomes las malditas botellas y te calles!

-Bien, bien… no te enfades… -la chica tomó una de las botellas y las miró unos segundos- _"Ay… solo espero que la leche no le haga daño a los niños… ¿y si los mata?_-se preguntó aterrada-_" _… naah… no pasará nada… jejejeje… -dijo en un susurro y rió nerviosa mientras agitaba de nuevo la botella en sus manos y se acercaba a Yui-

_-"Vieja loca"_ –Hiei la miró de reojo y se cruzó de brazos-

-Hmm… siento muy caliente la leche… si lo está, Yui se quemará la boca… si eso ocurre después no podrá comer, si no come se enfermará y si se enferma Kurama sabrá que fue mi culpa y me odiará por siempreeee… -dijo la peliazul mientras lloraba y daba vueltas por todo el cuarto-

Hiei por su parte solo la vio hablando sola e hizo una mueca con cara de "Que bruta eres…"

-Si pruebas la maldita leche… -Botan guardó silencio y lo miró- sabrás si está caliente o no…

-Vaya Hiei… tu inteligencia me sorprende…

_-"A mi me sorprende tu estupidez"_

Botan destapó la botella y dio un sorbo a la leche que escupió instantes después sobre la cara de Hiei

-¡Agh!... ¿Qué demonios haces loca?

-¡Waaayy… ejtá cajiente... lo jabía… Kudama me odiagá pog egsto! –lloriqueó Botan mientas Hiei la veía ahora con cara de "Si… en efecto eres bruta... y por esto que acabas de hacer... ¡una bruta muerta!"…

Hiei se secó el rostro con la manga derecha, suspiró con fastidio y quitó el tapón al biberón que el tenía… la peliazul, que tenía la lengua afuera y roja roja lo miró con atención… Hiei se levantó lentamente la manga del brazo izquierdo y con sumo cuidado vertió unas gotas de leche en su antebrazo descubierto.

-Hn… ya no está caliente… -dijo y entregó el biberón a Botan que no cabía del asombro-

_-"Pe…pe… ¿Pero que rayos fue eso?"_ –pensó la peliazul a punto de colapsar por la sorpresa- _"¡No puedo creer que Hiei sea mejor que yo!"_

**--------------------------------**

**Hola… hasta aquí el capi… ¿les gustó? Espero que si… en el próximo capítulo:**

**¿Botan colapsará por la sorpresa?**

**¿Los bebés sobrevivirán después de tomar la leche que preparó el lindo Hiei?**

**¿Qué harán Hiei y Botan en el tiempo restante?**

**Estas y otras incógnitas se resolverán en el siguiente capi (espero jejeje n.nU)**

**Ahora los reviews n.n**

**sonya-chan17** .- Hola, mira que si ha pasado mucho tiempo… ahora con la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo, pero como puedes ver me las arreglo… (la verdad me aprovecho un poco por que toi enfermita, pero aún así no he faltado al cole… ú.ù…ay… la responsabilidad es un asco…) pero de verdad espero poder encontrarte pronto en el msm para saber que pasó con tu examen… (no racuerdo si apenas va a ser o si ya fue… n.nU lo siento… se me olvidó ú.ù). De verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios… me alegran el día n.n… y en mi caso… la noche jejeje… nos estamos leyendo… bye

**ilovekurama218**.- Ahh… tabas en clases O.O! que cosas, espero no te hayan llamado la atención n.nU jeje, mira que ya expliqué un poquito de lo que están haciendo Kurama y Marie… de verdad me da gusto que este fic te sea interesante n.n hago lo que puedo jejeje… (aunque debería ponerme a repasar las lecciones ¬¬U…hmm… naah… n.n) y no odies a Marie… bueno… mejor si, ódiala mucho n.n pero no la mates ¿okas? Gracias por el comentario y espero poder encontrarte pronto en el msm.

**Andromeda no Sainto**.- Hola… vaya cosas que me piden n.nU creo que con esto a quien de verdad odiarán es a mi ¿cierto? Jejeje la verdad es que Hiei es taaaan lindo… y con bebés de por medio lo es mas n.n jeje… espero que este capi les haya gustado… gracias de nuevo por su comentario, nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**lilith jaganshi**.- Ho… hola… -Ikari respondiendo review desde algún lugar desconocido del mundo con un traje de esos camuflageados y con casco en la cabeza- mira que Hiei es taan tierno… ay que lindo n.n, lástima que Botan esté en tu lista negra… la verdad es que no es tan mala… ahora en cuanto a Marie… hmm… nop, a ella tampoco la odio, bueno, en realidad si… ¡Méndiga afortunada… estar con Kurama… y en un hotel! –Ikari apunto de romper la mesa de la computadora- ya, ya toi bien n.nU y que no ocurra nada trágico… no quiero morir T.T soy muy joven, (bueno, ya no tanto n.nU) pero no quiero moríiiiir TT.TT Por otro lado espero que sigas leyendo, ya que esto se pondrá mejor cada vez… nos leemos en el siguiente capi… bye -Ikari volteando hacia todos lados en busca de alguien sospechoso-

**angelligth23**.- Hola¿verdad que Hiei es un amor? n.n me encanta y por favor no me hagas pensar en esas cosas… mira que lleno de baba el teclado de solo imaginarlo n/n jejeje… como viste… la casa sobrevivió… (por ahora ¬¬… n.n) no pude poner a Hiei dando le de comer a los niños porque eso es en el siguiente capi… será muy bueno también eso te lo aseguro jajaja… gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**renko333**.- Hola, jejeje… me alegra que te haya gustado el capi… la verdad es que ese es uno de mis favoritos… Kotaro… bueno, el es un bebé y era "normal" que buscara "eso" jejeje… y en cuanto a Hiei… eso de las mariposas se me ocurrió a último momento n.nU aunque jejeje… si fue gracioso, y también toi de acuerdo contigo… la mejor parte fue cuando Hiei calmó a Yui… esa es mi parte favorita… n.n y sip, me hubiera gustado estar ahí… Gracias por el comentario y por desearme suerte… claro que la necesito n.nU… nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n

**KiTSuNe-Ko JaGaNShi**.- Hola, gracias por el comentario n.n me alegra que el fic te esté gustando y sip, es "difícil" de imaginar… pero ese es el caso n.n si todo fuera predecible, no sería divertido ¿no crees? Y eso de que Kurama no se quede con Marie o con Botan… lo voy a pensar… la verdad es que ya tengo pensado el final, pero aún toi a tiempo de cambiarlo jejeje… nos leemos en el siguiente capi…

**Amberosse**.- Hola cuanto tiempo… ya te extrañaba n.n espero que los problemas que tuviste ya se hayan solucionado, y si no… no te preocupes que todo va a salir bien, ya verás… ahora, lo de las preguntas… hmm… la verdad es algo extraño, por que las digo en vos alta y aquí en mi casa me toman por loca (mas, debería agregar ¬¬Uu) jejeje… pero sip en cierto modo si las digo así… En cuanto a tu petición de hacer el fic mas gracioso… no se como podría… la verdad es que esto ya me cuesta un poquito de trabajo (porque si pusiera todo lo que pienso… este fic rayaría en la estupidez XD) y no te preocupes… lo continuaré para que no llegues al psicólogo… aunque si quieres ahorrar un poco de dinero yo podría ser tu psicóloga personal XDDD jejejeje… gracias por tu comentario… nos leemos en el siguiente capi… te cuidas he…

**Valsed**.- Hola… me da gusto que esta locura te agrade… trato de hacerla cómica, pero que no raye en la estupidez… (se lo que es eso… he escrito muchos así… ¿de donde crees que saco las ideas para hacer estas cosas n.nU?)… Mira que Kurama ni se imagina lo que ocurre en su casa… jejeje… si lo supiera ya estaría en su casa desde hacía tiempo n.n Gracias por el review… espero que este capi te haya gustado, nos leemos en el que sigue…

**Rockergirl-sk**.- Hola… jejeje… no parece real ¿cierto? n.n ese es el caso… hacer ver a Hiei como nunca ha sido… es una idea loca, pero es divertida y hasta tierna n.n, entiendo las ganas que tienes que Kurama se quede con Hiei, pero…hmmm… bueno… lo voy a pensar n.n jejeje… tus reviews me encantan, gracias por comentar… n.n

**Nino-san**.- Hola n.n sip, extrañaba su review… siempre me hace reír… además… Ko-chan se me hace un amor… n.n tal vez yo te imite y me cree un amigo así… jejeje… Ko quería opinar… que lindo n.n no se como le entiendes O.o? jejeje… pero gracias a ti (su traductora) pude complacer al pequeño Ko… Hiei terminó lleno de leche… jajajaja… me pareció una estupenda idea n.n y no te preocupes por la tardanza del review n.n el caso es que lo dejaste n.n y sip… yo también recé por las mariposas que quemó Hiei ú.ù… pobrecillas… Me alegra que el capi te haya gustado… y ya no veas esas cosas… son horribles… a mi me traumaron ¬¬ (va igual por Discovery kids … eso también me traumó ¬¬Uu) y en cuanto a como enseñar a reír a Ko-chan…hmmm… déjame pensar… ¿que tal si le enseñas las letras del alfabeto? n.n después le puedes explicar la combinación correcta para reírse (Jajaja…jejeje…jijiji…etc n.n)

Ay ese Hiei… no sabe lo que hace cuando sueña… (por eso el amor hace daño u.ú) y es cierto… esto puede ser señal de que el mundo se nos acaba… (y mas después de leer este capi n.nU) ¡Hiei será un buen padre… que miedo! n.nUu jejeje… espero que Ko-chan aprenda pronto a reírse n.n y si no aprende tráelo conmigo y verás como si aprende hasta a sacar raíz cúbica jejeje n.n (no soy agresiva…casi nunca n.nU) Mejor ahora termina de leer esas hojas… (yo debo de leer 120 y no he empesado… y son para dentro de dos días…-suspiro- esto será muuuy pesado ú.ù) pero bueno, se cuidan mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n

**Angel Nemesis**.- Hola, jejeje… si da la impresión ¿ne? esos dos tal ves si hagan una buena pareja… y pues tienes razón al decir que sería una muy graciosa n.n y también es cierto que Botan cada vez le tiene mas paciencia a Hiei… ¿Por qué será ¬¬? Pero bueno, jeje, ese no es el caso… de verdad agradezco el review que me mandaste… nos leemos en el siguiente capi… te cuidas.

**Espero que este capi les haya gustado… nos leemos en el que sigue, no olviden dejar review he… los quiere:**

_**Ikari-chan**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola… jejeje… lamento mucho el retraso, prometo tratar de no atrasarme mucho, pero aunque no quiera aceptarlo, mi mamá tiene razón… _"la escuela es primero"_ y pues… solo aviso que me retrasaré un poco en actualizar, pero será por poco tiempo (espero n.nU) … por eso les pido solo un poco de paciencia…**

**Ah, por cierto, gracias por leer las nuevas locuras que escribo n.nU si hay algo que les gustaría que incluyera en el fic, por fa díganmelo y haré lo posible por complacerlos n.n**

_**YU YU HAKUSHO NO ME PERTENECE, YO SOLO ESCRIBO LOCURAS CON LOS PROTAGONISTAS n.n**_

Ahora sip, al fic n.n

--------------

**Capítulo 7.- Una salida al parque… mala idea**

--------------

-Hmm… siento muy caliente la leche… si lo está, Yui se quemará la boca… si eso ocurre después no podrá comer, si no come se enfermará y si se enferma Kurama sabrá que fue mi culpa y me odiará por siempreeee… -dijo la peliazul mientras lloraba y daba vueltas por todo el cuarto-

Hiei por su parte solo la vio hablando sola e hizo una mueca con cara de "Que bruta eres…"

-Si pruebas la maldita leche… -Botan guardó silencio y lo miró- sabrás si está caliente o no…

-Vaya Hiei… tu inteligencia me sorprende…

_-"A mi me sorprende tu estupidez"_

Botan destapó la botella y dio un sorbo a la leche que escupió instantes después sobre la cara de Hiei

-¡Agh!... ¿Qué demonios haces loca?

-¡Waaayy… ejtá cajiente... lo jabía… Kudama me odiagá pog egsto! –lloriqueó Botan mientas Hiei la veía ahora con cara de "Si… en efecto eres bruta... y por esto que acabas de hacer... ¡una bruta muerta!"…

Hiei se secó el rostro con la manga derecha, suspiró con fastidio y quitó el tapón al biberón que el tenía… la peliazul, que tenía la lengua afuera y roja roja lo miró con atención… Hiei se levantó lentamente la manga del brazo izquierdo y con sumo cuidado vertió unas gotas de leche en su antebrazo descubierto.

-Hn… ya no está caliente… -dijo y entregó el biberón a Botan que no cabía del asombro-

_-"Pe…pe… ¿Pero que rayos fue eso?"_ –pensó la peliazul a punto de colapsar por la sorpresa- _"¡No puedo creer que Hiei sea mejor que yo!"_

-Hn… cierra la boca de una ves, se te caerá la baba…

-A-a… a… si… -Botan tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y tenía la boca hasta el piso- g-gracias Hiei…

-Hn –el chico se dio media vuelta y se iba a sentar en una esquina de la habitación cuando la peliazul lo llamó-

-Hiei… ¿A dónde crees que vas he?...

-Hn, a sentarme, por que lo que sigue ya es tu problema…

-Pe-pe-pero… no puedo alimentar a los dos bebés yo sola… no tengo cuatro brazos…

-Hn _"solo eso te falta para ser un fenómeno completo"_ ese no es mi problema… ¡arréglatelas tu sola…! -siguió con su camino pero…-

-¡A no!... tu me ayudas porque me ayudas ¿Oíste Hiei? –la peliazul echa una fiera fue hasta el y lo jaló de la oreja hasta donde Yui y Kotaro esperaban ansiosos su alimento- (N/A ¡ay que la mato ò.ó!)

-¿Quién demonios te crees para obligarme¡suéltame maldita sea!

Con todo el escándalo Yui y Kotaro solo se miraron un segundo y se pusieron a llorar.

-¿Ves? los bebés ya lloran de hambre y no es justo que uno coma antes que otro…

-Pues le das a uno y que el otro espere y ya… ¡ahora suéltame o te mato!

-¡No, ya dije que me vas a ayudar, quieras o no… no importa lo que pase después…! -Botan literalmente arrastró a Hiei hasta donde estaban los niños y luego lo soltó y le entregó una de las botellas- toma, tu le darás de comer a Yui… y yo a Kotaro…

- ¡Vete al demo…! –de pronto Hiei escuchó de nuevo la voz de Kurama en su cabeza- '_¡Es increíble Hiei… dejaste sola a Botan con los niños… nunca debí confiarte algo tan valioso... me decepcionas…!_' hn… está bien… -contestó resignado-

-¿Si? –le preguntó la peliazul- _"que raro, creí que me mataría, golpearía o algo peor… hmm… de verdad Hiei está actuando extraño" –_Botan no dejaba de mirarlo_-_

-¿Qué rayos me ves?

-No, nada… _"y además se ha vuelto muy paciente conmigo… será que… ¿será que se está enamorando de mi?" _

_**--------------------Pensamiento de Botan--------------------**_

En su mente un rayo iluminó su rostro y aparecieron las imágenes de Hiei y Kurama una de cada lado.

_-"Bueno, Hiei es muy guapo también, pero mi amor por Kurama no es de este mundo… bueno, yo tampoco lo soy jejejeje"_

Imaginó a Hiei y a Kurama parados uno junto a otro en un hermoso y verde prado (N/A el mismo de la ves pasada… es que no tiene mucha imaginación n.nU) ambos rodeados de mariposas… los dos chicos las miraban tiernamente y…

_-"No, espera… Hiei no haría eso…" _

Las imágenes se regresaron como si fueran una cinta de video y todo volvió al comienzo.

De nuevo Hiei y Kurama estaban parados uno junto a otro en un hermoso y verde prado, ambos rodeados de mariposas… Kurama las observaba con ternura, mientras Hiei las quemaba con su poder… _"Estúpidas mariposas"_ escuchó que decía…

_-"Sip, así está mejor"_

Ambos chicos al verla, le extienden una mano para que se acercara a cada uno… pero ella no sabía con quien ir…

_-"Se suponía que esto sería fácil" –miró a los chicos a los ojos y luego tomó la mano de Kurama y fue con el-_

_-"Hn"_

-Hiei, tu también eres muy apuesto, pero mi corazón es solo de Kurama… lo siento… -dijo como si estuviera actuando en una telenovela dramática-

-¿De que demonios hablas?...

Botan despertó del trance y parpadeó varias veces… no se había dado cuenta de que las últimas palabras las había dicho en voz alta.

-A… yo… yo solo… jejejeje… no me hagas caso jejejeje… -rió nerviosamente-

-Hn lo haré, no te preocupes… -dijo sarcástico-

_-"¿Me pregunto que piensa Hiei de mi?... si está actuando diferente es por que siente algo especial por mi… ¿o no?"_

**_------------------------Pensamiento actual de Hiei-----------------------_**

Botan está parada en la punta de un enorme barranco, está amarrada de pies a cabeza con cadenas y el se le está acercando lentamente con su espada desenfundada…

_-"Hn… así está mejor" _

_-"Hi-Hiei… ¿tanto me detestas como para arrojarme al fondo de un barranco?"_

_-"Hn… déjame pensarlo… hmm… si, así es… sin ti estorbando Kurama será solo para mi"_

_-"Así es… Hiei y yo seremos muy felices" –habló Kurama, que iba llegando de quien sabe donde y se detenía junto al pelinegro-_

_-"¿Quieres lanzarla tu o lo hago yo?" –preguntó Hiei al pelirrojo-_

_-"Mmm… no, hazlo tu"_

_-"Como tu ordenes… _–Hiei arrojó a Botan al barranco (N/A que cruel u.uU) y esta lanzó un tremendo grito- _ahora… ¿en que nos quedamos la ves pasada?... ah ya me acordé…"_ -Hiei acercó su rostro al de Kurama y sus labios se acercaron cada ves mas… y mas… y mas…-

-¡HIEI, CONTESTA!

-¡Agghh… ¿Qué demonios quieres? No grites así!

-Hm, pues entonces contesta, llevo hablándote varias veces… ¿en que piensas he? –preguntó la peliazul con cara inocente para saber si lo que ella pensaba era real o solo una suposición-

-Hn… en nada… solo en un sueño no muy lejano… -sonrió satisfecho-

-Aaaa… bien, ahora a alimentar a los bebés…

Botan tomó a Kotaro en brazos y le dio la botella, pero Hiei solo miró laaargo rato a la pequeña Yui, que estaba ahora sobre el cambiador…

-¿Que esperas Hiei?... Yui ya tiene mucha hambre…

-Hn… -le acercó la botella y la bebé abrió la boquita, pero justo cuando la va a cerrar, Hiei quita la botella de su alcance… hizo eso unas 5 o 6 veces y Yui se veía muy molesta- Hn… ¿la mocosa quiere su comida…? -dijo Hiei en tono burlón mientras le acercaba la cara a la bebita, y ante esto la pequeña optó por darle una lección al chico, esperó a que le acercara la botella de nuevo y en lugar de cerrar la boca, le dio una fuerte patada en la cara-

-¡Agh… maldita mocosa!

-Hm… eso te ganas por no darle de comer Hiei…

Bastante molesto, el pelinegro le dio la botella a Yui, y se dedicó a observarla comer recargado en su mano izquierda sobre el cambiador.

-Jejeje… serás un buen padre Hiei jejeje…

-¡Cierra la boca!

Poco tiempo después, Kotaro dejó de comer… Botan retiró la botella de su boca y colocó delicadamente al pequeño en su hombro y le comenzó a dar suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

-Vamos Kotaro… repite, repite…

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy esperando a que repita…

-Tonta, como va a repetir si no sabe hablar… (N/A Hiei en toda su inocencia n/n)

-No Hiei… estoy esperando a que saque el aire…

-……… -Hiei con cara de ¿Qué es eso?-

-Los bebés al comer, comen aire también, y para evitar que les duela el estómago se le dan palmaditas en la espalda para que saquen todo ese aire… ¿entendiste?

-Hn

-Tú tendrás que hacerlo con Yui también…

-Hn

El momento en que Yui dejó de comer por el aire llegó, Hiei no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, y Botan solo lo miraba de reojo… ignoró al la chica a su lado e imitó sus pasos: Le retiró la botella de la boca a Yui, la colocó lo mas delicadamente que pudo sobre su hombro y se dispuso a darle unas palmaditas…

-No lo vayas a hacer muy fuerte Hiei… recuerda que es un bebé…

Hiei respiró profundo y comenzó… Botan lo miraba con asombro, era increíble ver a Hiei, el chico mas frío, grosero y con poco léxico que conocía, cargando y dando suaves palmadas en la espalda a un bebé… la chica rió para sus adentros pensando en la cara que pondrían todos los que lo conocían si lo estuvieran viendo en esos momentos.

La bebé sacó el aire y Botan se le acercó para verla de frente después de dejar a Kotaro sobre el cambiador.

-Que buena niña eres Yui –le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, como respuesta a eso, Yui sonrió también, pero como Hiei no había parado de palmearle la espalda, Botan recibió un premio de parte de la pequeña… uno muy poco agradable… Yui vomitó sobre ella un poco de leche- ¡IUGH!... que asco…

-Hn… _"bien hecho mocosa" _–la colocó suavemente sobre el cambiador-

-Oh genial… ensució mi vestido nuevo… -suspiró y fue a limpiarse con un trapo húmedo- ya, creo que ya se quitó… hmm –miró a Kotaro que tenía el seño fruncido- ¿Qué ocurre Kotaro?... te acabaste la leche, ya no te debo dar mas…

-Hnn… –Hiei solo miraba al infante con una pequeña 'gota' en la cabeza-

-No comprendo ¿Por qué Kotaro luce tan molesto?

-Tal vez por que lo vestiste como payaso…

-¡Eso no es cierto Hiei… se ve muy lindo!...

-Hn, si tu lo dices…

-¡Claro que lo digo!... se ve tan tierno con esos pantalones verdes con patitos, esa playerita anaranjada y esa chamarra morada con franjas negras… ah, y no olvidemos esos lindos calcetines rojos con azul… -contestó alegre la peliazul (N/A con razón está molesto el bebé… mira que vestirlo de ese modo… ù.úU)-

-Pobre mocoso…

-Hm, dices eso porque tu no sabes nada de moda Hiei… si por ti fuera, siempre vestirías al pobre de Kotaro de negro…

-Hn, pero así al menos no parecería payaso de crucero…

-¡Uuyyy! _"Calma Botan, calma… no te alteres… respira… relájate… estás discutiendo por una tontería… además estás discutiendo de moda… y con Hiei… ¿Qué puede saber el?"_

Mientras Botan sufría un pequeño ataque de ira y discutía para sus adentros, Hiei fue hasta el mueble junto a la cuna de Yui y sacó unas prendas de uno de los cajones.

-Hn, mejor ponle esto… -el pelinegro interrumpió la discusión interna de Botan y le entregó las ropitas- el azul con blanco se ve mejor…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?... ¿AHORA HIEI SABE DE MODA?... NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!

-Si el mocoso sale así, los que lo vean pensarán que el circo está cerca…

-……………... -Botan por fin colapsó, o al menos se quedó en shock por unos minutos-

**DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS………**

Los bebés estaban comidos, cambiados, limpios y en sus respectivas cunas, mientras sus "niñeros" (N/A para los que no han leído mi fic "Niñeras" se los recomiendo n.n) se aburrían de lo lindo… o al menos Botan, ya que Hiei, que estaba sentado en la ventana con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el exterior parecía indiferente.

_-"Que aburrido…"_ –Botan, que estaba recostada en la cama miró su reloj de muñeca- Apenas son las 6:34 pm… _"Kurama llegará en un par de horas… ¿Qué podremos hacer para pasar el rato?"_ Hmm…

Hiei se acurrucó en la ventana, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

-¡Ya se!

El grito de Botan casi hace que Hiei se caiga de la ventana, y para evitar la caída, se levantó rápidamente y se golpeó en la cabeza con el marco de la ventana.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa loca! –le reclamó el chico-

-Es que estoy aburrida, y entonces pensé que…

-¿Pensaste?... eso si es una sorpresa…

-Hmm… pensé que para gastar tiempo podríamos ir al parque… hay uno aquí cerca… ¿Qué te parece?

-Hn, si quieres ir ve tu sola… yo me quedaré aquí…

-Por favor Hiei…

-No

-Por favor…

-No

-Por favor…

-No

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

-Por favor…

-No

-Por f…

-¡Ay está bien, pero ya cierra la boca!

Alistaron a los pequeños en el carrito de paseo y se dispusieron a salir.

-¡Hn… de saber que te tardarías años en salir, mejor hubiera tomado una siesta! –gritó Hiei de mala gana a la chica que estaba peinándose en el cuarto-

-Ya estoy lista…

-Hn… ¿Qué se supone que te arreglaste? Yo te veo igual que antes…

-Hmm… que cruel Hiei… -contestó indignada la chica-

-Hn

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa con los pequeños, se aseguraron de cerrar bien la puerta, pero de dejar una de las ventanas abiertas para cuando tuvieran que regresar… caminaron lentamente por la acera y se dirigieron lentamente hacia el parque… lo que ninguno se esperaba, era las diversas parejas que se encontrarían en el camino… y que se les quedaban viendo según Hiei de manera muy extraña…

-Hn… ¿Qué demonios nos miran?

-No lo se Hiei… mejor nos damos prisa y vamos a sentarnos un rato en el banco de allá… tal ves así ya dejen de mirarnos…

-Hn… de seguro están viendo tu extraño rostro…

-Hmm… eso o lo que les extraña es tu pequeña estatura Hiei…

-¿Qué dijiste!

-Ahora estamos a mano Hiei… -contestó la chica en tono serio, pero con una sonrisa…-

Al llegar por fin al banco y tomar asiento, de pronto sintieron que la tierra comenzaba a temblar…

-¿Qué demonios…? –preguntó Hiei-

-¿Un terremoto?

No era un terremoto… era peor que eso… (N/A al menos para los que no están acostumbrados a ser acosados por una multitud de señoras…n.nU)

-Waaaaa… ¿Qué pasa? –Botan miró a todos lados y lo único que vio fue a una enorme multitud de señoras que corrían hacia ellos-

-¡Es una estampida de animales salvajes…! –dijo el pelinegro mientras se preparaba a desenfundar su espada-

-No Hiei… solo son seres humanos comunes y corrientes… creo…

Las personas se acercaron más… y más… y más… y…

-¡Que bellos niños! –dijeron todas las mujeres al unísono, lo hicieron tan fuerte, que asustaron a los chicos-

-¿E-eh? –contestaron los chicos lo mas pegados al respaldo del banco-

Las señoras sin mas, sacaron a los pequeños del carrito de paseo y se los pasaron de brazo en brazo… mientras, Hiei y Botan no sabían como contestar a tantas preguntas que les hacían al mismo tiempo… "¿Qué edad tienen?... ¿Son gemelos?... ¿Cómo se llaman?... ¿Salen a menudo?" Entre otras, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue el comentario de una señora como de 150 kilos que sostenía a Yui en sus brazos:

-"Ustedes son muy jóvenes, pero si se esfuerzan serán unos excelentes padres… -la mujer los miró con atención y sonrió- jejeje… hacen una excelente pareja jovencitos… y además tienen unos hijos muy hermosos…"

Ante tal comentario, Hiei y Botan se quedaron con la boca bien abierta…

-¿QUE COSA! –Hiei y Botan contestaron exaltados, nerviosos y por que no, algo apenados por aquel comentario, que no fue mas que el comienzo…-

-"Es verdad… son una pareja perfecta…"

-"Jovencita, tienes un cuerpo maravilloso pese al parto de estas criaturitas… que afortunada…"

-"Joven, tiene unos ojos muy hermosos… tal ves su próximo hijo los herede de usted…"

De pronto, todas las mujeres comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y solo se escuchaba un terrible escándalo… por eso… sin otro pensamiento en la cabeza, mas que salir de ese lugar lo mas pronto que se pudiera, Hiei y Botan tomaron a los bebés, los pusieron de nuevo en el carrito y salieron de ahí a toda velocidad…

Hiei entró a la casa por la ventana que habían dejado abierta y abrió la puerta a Botan, que entró a la casa con todo y carrito con niños a bordo como alma que lleva el diablo… y después, ambos chicos se quedaron recargados de la puerta, respirando agitadamente…

-Hiei… vuelve a obligarme a ir a un lugar así y te irá muy mal… ¿oíste?

-¿QUE? Pero si fue tu maldita idea! –Hiei casi se le echa encima por aquel comentario-

-Bueno, eso ya no importa… llevaré a los bebés arriba… -literalmente salió corriendo con los niños en brazos-

-Hn… -el pelinegro observó con fastidio el reloj que estaba en la pared de la sala- _"¿Qué demonios le veo a esa cosa si no se interpretarla?"_ Hn…

Poco después, Hiei y Botan estaban de nuevo en el cuarto de los niños, y la chica de nuevo parecía aburrirse… ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de dormirse, cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la entrada…

-¿Que es ese ruido?... ¿lo oíste Hiei?

-Hn

-Ay… ¿será un ladrón? –preguntó temerosa la peliazul-

-Hn, no seas tonta… debe de ser Kurama que va entrando con esa mujer y…

-¡KURAMA!

**--------------**

**Hola… espero les haya gustado este capi… las cosas se ponen buenas, y esta obra extraña está por acabar… (ya era hora ¬¬#) jejeje… esperen lo que sigue que es probable que en el siguiente capi se sepa ¿con quien se quedará Kurama?... así que no se lo pierdan jejeje… ahora a los reviews…**

**Rockergirl-sk**.- Hola, aquí toi de vuelta y mmm… tendrás que esperar al próximo capi para saber ¿con quien se quedara Kurama?... es que el final lo pienso cambiar (espero que el cambio sea para bien n.nU) y sip… el caso era que Hiei se luciera… y con esto creo que así fue jejeje… me da mucho gusto jeje… Gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capi, bye.

**ilovekurama218.**- Hola… es verdad, casi no hemos hablado, pero no es mi culpa… es del colegio u.u pero espero que pronto podamos platicar n.n Bueno, es cierto, Hiei sabe mas que Botan (ese era el caso n.n) y espero que este capi te haya gustado también, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, ah! Y gracias por preocuparte por mi. bye.

**KiTSuNe-Ko JaGaNShi**.-Hola, jejeje… no te espantes… el final ya está cerca y la verdad espero que les guste por que lo cambiaré… n.n y espero sea para bien… Muchas gracias por leer, ustedes mis lectores son la única razón por la que escribo, de verdad muchas gracias… nos leemos en el siguiente capi y gracias por el review…

**Andromeda no Sainto**.- E-e… hola n.nU –Ikari casi escondida en un rincón- jejeje… espero que les haya gustado este capi… y por fa… no me envíen una carta bomba… por que así no sabrán que pasaría al final… jejeje… les aseguro que les gustará, pero hasta entonces… por favor no me maten T.T… Gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**sonya-chan17**.- Hola, jeje, no importa la tardanza, yo me conformo con saber que lo lees y que te gusta n.n que bueno que este capi te gustó, y mas que nada… el haber platicado contigo por msm… tu eres mi inspiración… gracias n.n Espero poder seguir divirtiéndote con mis locuras, así ue espera tranquila el siguiente capi, te cuidas y mil gracias por el comentario n.n

**annita 011**- Hola… jejeje, me alegra que te guste esta cosa looooooca jejeje… y también que te hayas reído muucho esa es la idea, y si es el primero de mis fics que lees… te recomiendo los demás… son cómicos todos y si los lees, de antemano gracias… n.n ahora espera lo que sigue de este fic, que ya se acerca a su fin (después de mucho anunciarse n.nU) jeje seguro te gustará… gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**neko-meko**.- Hola hermanita n.n me alegra que tu si creas que Hiei es mejor que Botan Jajaja… y espera… no te me desesperes… en cuanto este fic se acabe, es muy probable que publique el otro, por que ahora es muy probable también que se me acabe la inspiración n.nU por eso, creo que no hay prisa… gracias por el review, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, te cuidas mucho he.

**renko333**.- Hola, gracias por leer, es cierto lo que dices… Hiei es muuy inteligente, y Botan es imprudente, y aunque no era lo que tenía planeado, Hiei y Botan fueron una pareja perfecta para este fic n.n y sip, también pienso que desperdicia la oportunidad de estar con Hiei jejeje… pero ya verás, lo que sigue te va a gustar. Nos leemos en el Siguiente capi, ah, y mil gracias por preocuparte n.n ya toi bien de salud, no pude escribir casi nada, pero ideas llegaron por montones… jeje… te cuidas, bye

**ONNAKITSUNE.**- Hola, me alegra que esta historia looca te está gustando, y que te haya hecho reír… esa es siempre la idea n.n y creeme que tu comentario si lo tomé en cuenta, pero en sí… ese es el chiste de la historia, pero no te preocupes… estoy segura que el final les va a gustar, o al menos eso espero, y si tengo piedad de sus nervios… solo esperen un poco mas, ya que es muy probable (casi seguro) que en el siguiente capi diga con quien se queda Kurama, y si creen que no podrán esperar… solo digo que se van a perder mucha comedia n.n Jajaja… pero aquí entre nos… no creo que Hiei o Kurama se queden con Botan… pero es solo aquí entre nos he… gracias por el review y espero sigas leyendo.

**Klover99**- Hola que bueno que te reíste mucho, yo también lo hice cuando lo escribí… solo estaba jaja-aquí, jaja-allá, y bueno, jeje es cierto que estos dos son los peores niñeros del mundo… por ahora los bebés siguen con pulso, pero ¿que tal si algo les falla? (espero que no n.nU) y como lees, Kurama ya está de vuelta, pero tienen un desastre tamaño mundial en su casa… me pregunto ¿si se molestará con ellos por el desorden? …mmm… yo creo que quien sabe… jejeje… bueno, gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capi. Por cierto… es un placer dejarte comentarios… tus historias son geniales n.n

**Espero les haya gustado… nos leemos en el siguiente capi… los quiere…**

_**Ikari-chan**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaa mis queridos lectores n.n jejeje… feliz día de muertos, Hallowen, día de todos los difuntos o como lo festejen en su respectivo país n.n … perdón por la tardanza… por fin terminé este periodo de exámenes, el siguiente es en dos semanas T.T pero bueno, no importa, aquí ta la actualización de este fic raro, espero les guste y no olviden dejarme reviews he… n.n**

_**PERO ANTES RECUERDO QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE YU YU HAKUSHO NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA, YO SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR MUCHAS COSAS RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAS n.n**_

Y ahora que ya lo repetí… vamos al fic n.n

**----------------**

**Capítulo 8.- ¿Con el o con ella?**

**----------------**

De pronto, todas las mujeres comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y solo se escuchaba un terrible escándalo… por eso… sin otro pensamiento en la cabeza, mas que salir de ese lugar lo mas pronto que se pudiera, Hiei y Botan tomaron a los bebés, los pusieron de nuevo en el carrito y salieron de ahí a toda velocidad…

Hiei entró a la casa por la ventana que habían dejado abierta y abrió la puerta a Botan, que entró a la casa con todo y carrito con niños a bordo como alma que lleva el diablo… y después, ambos chicos se quedaron recargados de la puerta, respirando agitadamente…

-Hiei… vuelve a obligarme a ir a un lugar así y te irá muy mal… ¿oíste?

-¡¿QUE? Pero si fue tu maldita idea! –Hiei casi se le echa encima por aquel comentario-

-Bueno, eso ya no importa… llevaré a los bebés arriba…

-Hn… -el pelinegro observó con fastidio el reloj que estaba en la pared de la sala- _"¿Qué demonios le veo a esa cosa si no se interpretarla?"_ Hn…

Poco después, Hiei y Botan estaban de nuevo en el cuarto de los niños, y la chica de nuevo parecía aburrirse… ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de dormirse, cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la entrada…

-Ay… ¿será un ladrón? –preguntó temerosa la peliazul-

-Hn, no seas tonta… debe de ser Kurama que va entrando con esa mujer y…

-¡KURAMA! –ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y se miraron-

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa… pjsfjf…! –comenzó a gritar Botan y Hiei la silenció tapándole la boca con la mano-

-¡Cállate tonta… sino Kurama creerá que te estoy masacrando o algo parecido…! _"la verdad ganas me sobran para hacerlo"_

-No es eso Hiei… -dijo Botan después de liberarse del agarre del pelinegro- ¿Qué crees que diga cuando vea este cuarto y la cocina?... ¡están hechos un desastre!...

-Hn…

Escucharon pasos subiendo la escalera y que se acercaban poco a poco a la habitación…

-¿"Hn"?... ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir Hiei?

-¡¿Y que demonios quieres que diga? Que podemos hacer si ya está aquí he!

-Tu eres mucho mas rápido que yo… ¡ayúdame al menos con esto quieres! –Botan corría de un lado a otro recogiendo juguetes y acomodando ropa-

Los pasos se escuchaban mas cerca… mas cerca… mas, mas…

-Oh no… ya está aquí…

- Hn

La perilla giró lentamente y finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico pelirrojo con un abrigo en el brazo derecho, la corbata en el izquierdo y la camisa abierta casi hasta la mitad… se frotó los ojos con pereza y miró por fin a los chicos en el interior… estaban sonrojados y con la boca abierta (N/A yo estoy igual y eso que solo lo estoy escribiendo O/O!)

-Ah… ¿Hiei… botan?... ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Ambos chicos se quedaron con cara de ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó la peliazul bastante extrañada-

-¡Fuiste tu el que nos pidió cuidar de estos mocosos! –terminó de decir Hiei mientras señalaba a los bebés en sus respectivas cunas-

-Ah, es verdad… -Kurama se fue a sentar a la cama y se estiró con mas pereza que al principio-

Hiei y Botan no le querían quitar la vista de encima, pero al no notar a Marie en la habitación, decidieron buscarla con la mirada, y como no la encontraron, no les quedó de otra mas que preguntar a Kurama por ella, aunque no les importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que le pasara.

-Hn

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué sucede Hiei? –preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa cansada, pero igualmente hermosa-

-¿Dónde está Marie?... no la vemos por ningún lado… -dijo Botan fingiendo una sonrisa- _"por favor que me diga que la atropelló un auto, que un piano le cayó encima o ya de perdida que la arrolló un burro…"_

-Ah, ella tenía que hacer algo antes de entrar… se encontró con alguien muy importante y…

-Es ese hombre… -dijeron al unísono Hiei y Botan mientras apretaban los puños-

-Así es… es un hombre… ¿Cómo lo supieron?

-Es que es con el con quien te…

-Ya estoy en casa Shuichi… -la voz de Botan fue opacada por el grito de Marie, que provenía de la planta baja-

-Ahora voy… -Kurama se puso de pie lentamente, echó un rápido vistazo a los bebés y fue al encuentro de la pelirroja, dejando a los chicos más que furiosos-

_-¡"Se va con esa mujer de nuevo…"!_ –pensó Hiei-

_-"De nuevo nos ignoró…"_ –se lamentó Botan-

Ambos chicos se miraron y bajaron las escaleras, solo para encontrarse con…

-¡TU! –gritaron al unísono-

Justo a media sala se encontraba ese hombre, con el que habían visto a Marie horas atrás… la pelirroja lo tenía abrazado y sujeto de las manos…

-Entonces Shuichi… yo… -hablaba Marie-

_-"¡Ahora si la mato!"_ –pensó la peliazul mientras se tronaba los dedos-

_-"¡Morirás humana!"_ –pensó Hiei y se dispuso a desenvainar su espada-

-Ah, chicos… -dijo Marie al percatarse de su presencia- déjenme presentarles a Tom… mi esposo… -dijo mientras les sonreía-

-¡¿Tu que?! –preguntaron al unísono mientras caían de espalda tipo anime-

-Mi esposo… volvió… y ahora que ya estamos juntos de nuevo… podemos seguir con nuestra vida… como una familia…

Hiei y Botan estaban con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-Bueno… es tarde, iremos por los niños e iremos a casa… -Marie besó en los labios a su marido y subió por los bebés-

-Marie… espera… de… -Kurama bostezó- déjame ayudarte con las maletas… -fue tras ella y solo se quedaron en la sala Hiei, Tom y Botan-

Tom parecía una buena persona, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos de un color verde brillante, era delgado y bastante alto…

-Dis-disculpa… -se dirigió a el la peliazul-

-¿Si?

-¿Marie es tu esposa?

-Así es…

-Aaa… y… ¿Qué hace viviendo con un extraño si ustedes tienen una casa he? –Botan aún no estaba muy convencida de que Marie dijera la verdad-

-Ah-e-es que… yo…

_-"¡Lo sabía… están mintiendo!"_ –pensó la chica- usted… ¿Que?... –Hiei solo estaba atento a las palabras de ambos-

-Lo que sucede es que yo soy empresario… y viajo mucho por las juntas de negocios… normalmente Marie y los pequeños se quedan en casa de su mamá, pero esta ves ella se fue de vacaciones y yo… -bajó la mirada y empezó a temblar y a sudar a mares-

-¿Ah? –Botan se le acercó- ¿está bien… que le…?

-¡Es que olvidé dejarle las llaves de la casa a Marie…! -dijo llorando a mares, con moquito escurriéndole de la nariz y los ojos moviéndose como gelatina a medio cuajar-

-Entonces… ¿olvidó dejarle las llaves? –preguntó Botan poniendo cara de 'si serás baboso' y con una 'gota' en la cabeza-

-Si –contestó bastante avergonzado mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos- la casa es de extrema seguridad y solo se puede abrir la puerta con una llave especial… por eso, aunque quisieran entrar por otro lado, no podrían…

-……………… -silencio-

-Marie de seguro está muy molesta conmigo por eso… -Hiei y Botan ahora parecía que escuchaban a un niño pequeño lamentándose de sus travesuras y lo miraban como entre con lástima y risa-

-Ya estoy lista amor… -Marie bajó las escaleras con los dos niños en brazos, mientras que Kurama bajó las maletas y las puso junto a la puerta- Toma a Yui cariño… -el hombre obedeció y le retiró con cuidado a uno de los infantes- Muchas gracias por hospedarnos en tu casa Shuichi… nos salvaste la vida… ya que gracias a este… -lanzó a su esposo una mirada asesina- hombre… nos quedamos sin poder entrar a nuestra casa…

-Ya te pedí perdón… ¿Cuántas veces más quieres que te lo repita mi vida?

-A ver… si llevas 468… mmm… cuando llegues a las 1000 veces, veré si te perdono…

-Eres cruel… -dijo el hombre haciendo pucheros-

-Hm… bueno… Shuichi, cuando veas a tu mamá, dale las gracias…

-Lo haré… -le contestó el chico pelirrojo-

-Gracias a ustedes también chicos… espero que mis pequeños no les hayan causado muchos problemas -les sonrió a Hiei y a Botan-

-No, para nada… -contestó la peliazul- _"después de esto, estoy segura de que no tendré hijos…"_

-Hn _"malditos niños"_

-Jeje… ¡ahora tú… -gritó a Tom- muévete, que tengo hambre y no hay nada de comida en casa!

-Si mi amor…

-Hm… bueno, adiós… -Marie sonrió, y se fue junto con su marido sin decir mas, dejando a Hiei y a Botan muy sorprendidos-

-Hn… y yo que creí que las humanas del parque ese eran bestias salvajes… -dijo Hiei con una pequeña 'gota' en la cabeza-

-S-si… quien lo iba a pensar… _"Kurama no está casado… es mi oportunidad…"_ hmm… oye Kurama… -Botan se giró para charlar con el chico pelirrojo, pero no lo encontró parado junto a ella, ahora éste se dirigía lentamente a uno de los sillones- ¿Kurama?

-Ahhh… estoy muerto… -dijo después de sentarse y recargar la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón-

-Ciertamente Kurama se ve muy cansado ¿no crees Hiei?... ¿Hiei? –el pelinegro ya no estaba junto a Botan tampoco, ahora se dirigía hacia el pelirrojo-

-Hn

-¿Qué sucede Hiei?

-Empieza a hablar zorro… que cuando acabes de explicar que demonios pasó aquí con esa mujer debo decirte algo muy importante…

-Si es tan… -bostezo- urgente… mejor habla tu primero… -Kurama cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro-

_-"Hn, es mi oportunidad ahora que esa mujer del mundo espiritual está baboseando…"_

_-"A no… no me vas a ganar Hiei… yo se lo diré primero…" _–Botan se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ellos-

-¡Te quiero Kurama…! -el pelirrojo escuchó lo que dijeron Hiei y Botan al unísono, e incorporó la cabeza con rapidez-

-¿Como? –preguntó mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos-

-¡Hn… ¿por que demonios te metes mujer? Todo iba bien hasta que abriste la bocota!

-¡Cállate Hiei, sabes que yo también quiero a Kurama y no voy a perder esta oportunidad oíste!

-Hn

-Y bien ¿Qué dices Kurama? –preguntó la peliazul con una sonrisa-

-Hn ya te dijimos lo que sentimos… ¿Qué decides?... ¿con quien te quedas?... ¿con ella o conmigo? (N/A ay, que directo… típico en Hiei jeje n.nU)

-Pues… yo… -se puso de pie, caminó hasta el comedor y se sentó en una silla mientras trataba de evitar las miradas de sus enamorados- …………………………… -silencio-

-¡Habla de una maldita ves! –Hiei y Botan se le acercaron-

-¡Hiei, déjalo pensar!

-¡Cállate mujer!... ¡y tú… -señaló al pelirrojo- habla de una mal…! –no terminó la frase pues el cuerpo de Kurama se precipitaba rápidamente hacia el suelo- ¡Hey… zorro!... –hábilmente lo detuvo antes de tocar el piso- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?... ¡Kurama!

-¡Oh no… Kurama! –Botan se acercó a los chicos y nerviosa de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su amado pelirrojo, le tocó la frente- hmm… no tiene fiebre solo…

-ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz……………

-Está dormido… -dijeron al unísono Hiei y Botan con una 'gota' en la cabeza-

-Hn _"¡estúpido zorro… me asustaste…!"_

-Que bueno que no es nada malo… -suspiró aliviada Botan y se puso de pie- ¿y bien?… ¿Qué esperas Hiei?...

-¿Qué espero de qué?

-No se puede quedar en el suelo… ayúdame con el… lo llevaremos al sillón…

-Hn

Hiei cargó en brazos a Kurama, no pudo negar que era eso lo que deseaba más que otra cosa… con sumo cuidado lo llevó al sillón pero no pudo recostarlo por que el chico lo tenía rodeado por el cuello con sus brazos…

-Hmm… -a Botan no pareció gustarle para nada esa escena y se aclaró la garganta para interrumpirla- Déjame ayudarte Hiei… -quitó los brazos de Kurama del cuello de Hiei para que este pudiera recostarlo-

-Hn _"me había olvidado de esta entrometida…"_

Recostaron al chico suavemente y escucharon que susurraba algo…

-Hiei… mi Hiei…

Botan y Hiei se miraron unos instantes, pero no dijeron nada, pues no había más que decir… Kurama ya había contestado a la pregunta… y la respuesta era obvia…

**Botan había perdido…**

-------------------

**Hola, jejeje… perdón por la tardanza, pero bueno, por fin se supo con quien se quedará Kurama… ¿era lo que esperaban?... jajajaja espero que si… pero la cosa no termina aquí… ya solo falta el desenlace de esta looooooca historia… ¿Qué creen que pase?... si no se lo imaginan, no se pierdan el siguiente y último capi de esta locura… se me cuidan mucho… y ahora a los REVIEWS n.n**

**ilovekurama218**- Hola n.n que bueno que la idea del parque te agradó… no se a ti, pero a mi ya me ha pasado y de verdad da miedo ¬.¬U jejejeje… trataré de echarle ganas a la escuela para poder actualizar pronto el siguiente y último capi de esta historia looca n.n, gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Andromeda no Sainto**.- Hola jejejeje… ¿de verdad me van a matar?... no sean malos… T.T si muero no podré actualizar los otros fics y mis lectores se pondrán tristes… además no soy tan mala (den gracias que no me conocen en persona… si fuera así de verdad querrían matarme jejeje n.nU) así que díganme como puedo evitar que me maten ¿si? n.nU jejeje… gracias por el comentario, nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**angelligth23**.- Hola, que bueno que te gustó la idea del parque jejeje, esos chicos no saben lo que es cuidar niños… son un amor… (si, lo son cuando no son tuyos o cuando están a cientos de metros de distancia, o mejor… dentro de una jaula ¬¬U) jejeje, no es cierto, amo a los niños n.n y bueno, como leíste… Kurama llegó por fin… (ya era hora ¿no crees? ¬¬U) jejeje… ya se supo la verdad, ahora lo que sigue es el final, espero no te lo pierdas he…, gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Nara Jaganshi**- Hola n.n que bueno que te gustó este capi, no dejaría mis fics por nada… ni siquiera por la escuela jejeje n.nU así que no te preocupes, que podré tardarme un poco en actualizar por falta de tiempo o ideas, pero no los dejaría nunca n.n Jajajaja… Hiei con infancia frustrada jajajaja… lo que le pasó a Hiei me pasó a mi también, así que me da risa, pero ya se lo que es eso jejeje n.nU Ese montón de mujeres en el parque también es un ejemplo de lo que me pasó un día, pero no te aburriré con eso, mejor te digo que espero que este capi te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, y me da gusto que todos los capis de esta locura te hayan gustado, de verdad gracias por leer, y no te preocupes si hablas mucho… por mi no hay ningún problema, es mas, mientras mas hablan en los reviews mas me divierte contestarlos n.n… jejeje… nos leemos en el siguiente y último capi de este fic

**Kitty kitsune-chan****.-** Hola n.n ¿de verdad sorprende tanto que Hiei sepa de moda? Jejeje… que bueno que el capi te haya gustado, y como leíste, Kurama se quedará con Hiei… lo siento por Botan, pero las cosas son así y nimodo ú.ù… espero que si hayas podido dormir aún con la intriga jejeje… que si no… pobre de ti… tantos días sin dormir O.O! jejeje… bueno, te cuidas, y espera el capi final de esta cosa rara n.n

**Kitsune DJaganshi**-Hola y bienvenida n.n no pasa nada, no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes, el caso es que leíste esta locura desde el principio ¿no? tons no importa jejeje, y sip, ya se que Hiei es un amor y que Marie es detestable ¬¬ pero ahora ves que no era lo que parecía y que Hiei y Botan no terminan juntos… (desde un principio no lo tenía pensado jejeje n.nU) espero que te haya gustado este capi y nos leemos en el último, bye.

**Angel Nemesis**- Hola, ya se que el capítulo anterior no se avanza mucho, pero debía planear este capi, y aunque no quedó como esperaba, pudo quedar peor ¿no? jejeje n.nU ciertamente Hiei y Botan no hacen mala pareja, pero mi intención no era dejarlos juntos n.nU y bueno, se sabrá quien es Marie en el siguiente capi, que por cierto ya es el último ú.ù espero no te lo pierdas jejeje…bye.

**--------------------**

**Espero les haya gustado este capi, y si no… acepto los reclamos ú.ù pero eso si, no olviden los reviews he ¬¬… el siguiente es el último capi, así que no se lo pierdan ¿okas? n.n **

**-¿Qué hará Botan ahora que sabe que Kurama prefirió a Hiei?**

**-¿Se arrojará a un poso… de un edificio, de un avión… o terminará resignándose?**

**-¿Ustedes que creen? n.n**

**No se pierdan el siguiente y último capi… y no olviden los reviews he… los quiere:**

_**Ikari-chan**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis queridos lectores… lamento la tardanza ú.ù, pero como he dicho en los fics anteriores… no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir jejeje… pero ya estoy bien (así que tendrán que aguantarme un buen rato n.n) no olviden dejarme reviews he **

_**Bueno, recuerdo que los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad (brincos diera si fuera así n.nU) yo solo escribo cosas dementes con ellos como protagonistas**_

---------------

**Antes que nada: Este fic, desde el primer capi dije que sería shonen ai, lamento si a alguno de mis lectores no le agradó el género, pero yo especifiqué n.n y además agrego que a mi SI me gusta el yaoi, pero me queda mejor la comedia n.nU por eso, a los que les agrade este género, espere mis nuevas locuras, ahora que todo está aclarado… **

**Capítulo 9.- Cuenta, cuenta…**

-----------------

-Hn ya te dijimos lo que sentimos… ¿Qué decides?... ¿con quien te quedas?... ¿con ella o conmigo? (N/A ay, que directo… típico en Hiei jeje n.nU)

-Pues… yo… -se puso de pie, caminó hasta el comedor y se sentó en una silla mientras trataba de evitar las miradas de sus enamorados- …………………………… -silencio-

-¡Habla de una maldita ves! –Hiei y Botan se le acercaron-

-¡Hiei, déjalo pensar!

-¡Cállate mujer!... ¡y tú… -señaló al pelirrojo- habla de una mal…! –no terminó la frase pues el cuerpo de Kurama se precipitaba rápidamente hacia el suelo- ¡Hey… zorro!... –hábilmente lo detuvo antes de tocar el piso- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?... ¡Kurama!

-¡Oh no… Kurama! –Botan se acercó a los chicos y nerviosa de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su amado pelirrojo, le tocó la frente- hmm… no tiene fiebre solo…

-ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz……………

-Está dormido… -dijeron al unísono Hiei y Botan con una 'gota' en la cabeza-

-Hn _"¡estúpido zorro… me asustaste…!"_

-Que bueno que no es nada malo… -suspiró aliviada Botan y se puso de pie- ¿y bien?… ¿Qué esperas Hiei?...

-¿Qué espero de qué?

-No se puede quedar en el suelo… ayúdame con el… lo llevaremos al sillón…

-Hn

Hiei cargó en brazos a Kurama, no pudo negar que era eso lo que deseaba más que otra cosa… con sumo cuidado lo llevó al sillón pero no pudo recostarlo por que el chico lo tenía rodeado por el cuello con sus brazos…

-Hmm… -a Botan no pareció gustarle para nada esa escena y se aclaró la garganta para interrumpirla- Déjame ayudarte Hiei… -quitó los brazos de Kurama del cuello de Hiei para que este pudiera recostarlo-

-Hn _"me había olvidado de esta entrometida…"_

Recostaron al chico suavemente y escucharon que susurraba algo…

-Hiei… mi Hiei…

Botan y Hiei se miraron unos instantes, pero no dijeron nada, pues no había más que decir… Kurama ya había contestado a la pregunta… y la respuesta era obvia…

**Botan había perdido…**

Varios minutos pasaron en absoluto silencio, Botan estaba a punto de colapsar por la sorpresa, y Hiei… bueno, Hiei solo la miraba de ves en cuando sonriendo con malicia y superioridad, pero en el fondo (N/A muuuuuuuuuuy en el fondo n.nU) le daba pena.

_-"Bueno Botan… Kurama prefirió a Hiei ¿Qué vas a hacer?"_ –pensaba la peliazul mientras suspiraba con pesar-

_-"Bueno, Kurama me prefirió… ¿Qué hará esa mujer?...hn por mi que se tire a un pozo o se lance desde un puente…hn, incluso si me lo pide de rodillas le prestaré mi espada…"_ –pensó Hiei mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos-

-"_Todo ha sido culpa de Marie…_ -se lamentó la peliazul- _por su culpa se creó todo este problema…_"

-Hn… -suspiró Hiei-

-¿Qué quieres Hiei?... ¿vas a burlarte de mi?

-Hn no me molestes… _"aunque eso no sería mala idea"_

_-"Creo que lo mejor será irme… pero eso si… cuando vea a Marie le voy a partir la… " _

_**Diin Doon**_

El sonido del timbre de la puerta sacó de sus pensamientos a Botan.

-Yo voy… -dijo en tono triste y apagado la peliazul y se levantó del sillón en donde se encontraba y fue a abrir la puerta- ¿si? –preguntó al abrir-

-Buenas tardes…

-Bu-bu-buenas tardes… -contestó Botan al saludo- ¿en que le puedo servir?

Era un chico de piel blanca, grandes ojos color café y un hermoso cabello pelirrojo, del cual dos mechones más largos le hacían ver como algo sobrenatural.

-Ah¿quisiera saber si Shuichi está en casa?

-Hn ¿Qué quieres con el? –preguntó Hiei al extraño en tono altanero-

-¿Ah?... ¿tu quien eres pequeño? –preguntó el joven- ¡ah ya se!... tu debes ser su primo, por que no creo que seas su hermano… -contestó sonriente el extraño-

-¡Pues para tu información el y yo somos no…pbjss…!

-¡Cállate Hiei! –Botan le había tapado la boca al pelinegro justo a tiempo-

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?... tu no eres nadie para…!

-¡Ay pero que niño tan desobediente! –dijo Botan fingiendo lidiar con un niño-

-¡¿Cómo que niño?! –Hiei exigió una explicación mientras comenzaba a jalarle el cabello a Botan- ¿Quién demonios es un niño?

-¡Ayy… ay… el cabello noooo…duele…!

-¡Pues claro, no es un cariño tonta!... ¡ahora déjame en paz! –Hiei y Botan comenzaron a pelear y una gran nube de polvo se levantó, dejando ver solo cabezas, brazos y puños-

-¿Todo está bien? –preguntó el apuesto chico con una 'gota' en la cabeza-

-¿Quién es? –preguntó una voz conocida, pero como Hiei y Botan seguían discutiendo no se dieron cuenta-

-Ah Shuichi… si estás en casa…

-¡¿Que?! –Hiei y Botan dejaron de discutir en el acto- _"¿en que momento se despertó?"_

-Hola Minoru… pasa…

-Gracias

El recién llegado entró en la casa y se sintió algo incómodo al ser observado por Hiei con ojos asesinos.

-Ah… interrumpo algo…

-No, solo -bostezó- tomaba una siesta… -contestó Kurama con una sonrisa-

-Bueno, entonces no te quitaré mucho el tiempo…

-Entonces que esperas para irte… -susurró Hiei en tono molesto-

-No te preocupes, pero dime ¿a que has venido?

-Solo vine a darte las gracias por cuidar a Marie, ya sabes como es de despistada, si no fuera por que tiene la cabeza pegada a los hombros ya la habría perdido jajajaja…

-Jajaja… eso es cierto, pero no fue nada, de todos modos muchas gracias por venir… -contestó Kurama en tono educado-

_-"Oh genial… otro chico involucrado con esa… esa… mujer"_ –pensó furiosa Botan-

-Hn _"¿Qué demonios espera este tipo para largarse?..." _–se preguntaba Hiei-

-Disculpa… -habló Botan-

-¿Si?

-Aaah… ¿Qué relación hay entre ustedes? –preguntó algo apenada-

-Oh lo siento –se disculpó el chico y miró a la peliazul- me llamo Minoru Tokamiya y soy el hermano de Marie, mucho gusto… -con delicadeza tomó la mano derecha de Botan y la besó, provocando a esta que el color rojo de sus mejillas le invadiera toda la cara y le saliera humo de los oídos-

-A-a-a pues yo-yo… yo soy Botan… encantada de conocerte… -Botan estaba a punto de comenzar a babear por lo de hacía unos momentos hasta que comprendió lo dicho por el chico- ¡¿dijiste que son hermanos?! –preguntó sorprendida-

-Así es… somos gemelos… ¿no se nota el parecido? Jajajaja… -preguntó alegre-

-Ahora que te miro bien… -Botan lo miró de arriba a abajo- si se parecen mucho… _"Bendita sea la madre que los parió"_ –pensó Botan casi comenzando a babear- (N/A cambia rápido de parecer no ¿creen n.nU?)

-Iré por algo de tomar… -Kurama se disponía a ir a la cocina, pero Botan se adelantó-

-Yo iré… ustedes esperen en la sala… -dijo la chica y fue a la cocina dando saltitos de alegría-

_-"Hn… ¿Y a esta loca que le pasa?" –_se preguntó Hiei con una 'gota' en la cabeza_-_

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la sala y apenas se iban a sentar cuando Botan ya volvía con 4 vasos con limonada.

-Wow… que rápida eres Botan… -expresó Minoru-

_-"Hn, ya estaba preparada, ella solo la sirvió"_ –pensó Hiei cada ves mas impaciente y molesto por la presencia de ese chico-

-Jejejeje… gracias Minoru… -Botan comenzó a entregar los vasos-

-Jeje… ¿ah?... este… disculpa la pregunta Shuichi, pero ¿Qué le pasó a este sillón?

Minoru señaló el brazo del sillón donde se encontraba sentado, Hiei y Botan se miraron de reojo, y el pelinegro resopló con fastidio mientras que Botan sonreía con nerviosismo-

-Parece que un animal salvaje lo arañó…

-Pues no es del todo falsa tu afirmación… -dijo Botan mientras miraba a Hiei con una sonrisa de victoria-

-Hn _"¡espera a que este humano indeseable se vaya y verás como te va…!"_ -Hiei mandó a Botan una mirada asesina-

-Ah, y a este vaso le falta un trozo… -al escuchar esto, Botan se congeló- parece que lo mordió un animal…

-Hn, jeje… pues tu afirmación no es del todo falsa… -dijo esta ves Hiei sonriendo con satisfacción ante su comentario-

-Hmm… -suspiró molesta Botan-

-Jaja… -el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas comenzó a reír, hasta que un gran bostezo lo interrumpió-

-Oye Shu, que mal te ves… pareciera como si no hubieras dormido en días jajajaja… -dijo el invitado-

-Pues más o menos –le contestó el otro pelirrojo mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos-

-Entonces Minoru… ¿eres hermano de Marie?

-Así es Botan, soy el mayor por unos segundos jejeje…

-Ya veo, pero… ¿cómo es que se conocen Ku… no, Shuichi y tu?

-Ah, lo que sucede es que nuestras madres fueron juntas a la escuela y se hicieron buenas amigas desde entonces…

-Aaaah…

-Incluso fue nuestra madre la que sugirió a Shiori que su hijo se llamara Shuichi…

-Ohh… que interesante… -contestó Botan sonriente, mientras Hiei miraba al techo esperando a que el 'intruso' se fuera, tenía los brazos cruzados y los puños cerrados-

_-"¿Qué este tipo no piensa largarse nunca?"_ –pensaba Hiei bastante desesperado- _"aunque ahora que lo pienso…"_ Oye tu… -Habló Hiei a Minoru-

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué ocurre pequeño? –Hiei trató de pasar por alto esa última palabra-

-Quiero que me digas ¿Por qué estaba tu hermana viviendo aquí con el? –señaló a Kurama con el pulgar-

-¿Que?... Jajaja… oye Shu tu primito es muy celoso…

-¡Que yo soy su… psjds…! –Botan le había tapado la boca de nuevo-

-Si, pero no te fijes jejejeje… -dijo Botan en tono nervioso-

-Bueno, contestando a la pregunta de tu pequeño primo…

-¡puenojoyjufrigo! (¡que no soy su primo!) –decía Hiei una y otra vez mientras luchaba con Botan, que le seguía cubriendo la boca con las manos-

-Cuando Tom, el esposo de mi hermana se fue de viaje de negocios olvidó dejarle a Marie las llaves de la casa, es una casa de alta seguridad, por lo que no se puede entrar sin una llave especial… normalmente se quedaban en casa de nuestra madre mientras Tom viajaba, pero esta ves mamá se fue de viaje a Francia, su país natal y Marie no tenía donde quedarse…

-Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué no se quedó contigo… son hermanos no? –preguntó Botan curiosa-

-El departamento donde vivo es muy pequeño, además Marie dijo que prefería dormir en la calle a dormir conmigo jajajaja… según mi hermana soy sumamente ordenado y eso le molesta jajajaja…

_-"Se molesta por que es ordenado… ¿pues que clase de mujer será ella?"_ –pensaba extrañada Botan y se imaginaba a Marie tirando todo a su paso al caminar-

-Aunque no se de que se quejaba si Shu es igual o mas ordenado que yo… je, el caso es que Shiori amablemente se ofreció a hospedarla en su casa y ahí vivió unos días, pero por un repentino viaje de trabajo tuvo que partir, y para que mi hermana no estuviera sola, Shuichi se ofreció a hospedarla aquí…

-Así es, -habló Kurama- Tom quiso darle una sorpresa a Marie y por eso la citó en el hotel en el que se hospedó cuando llegó a la ciudad… eran mas o menos las 3 de la mañana cuando llegó por eso no vino directamente para acá… Marie no quería ir sola por miedo a matar a su marido por olvidar dejarle las llaves, por eso me pidió que la acompañara…

-Aaaahhhh eso aclara muchas cos… ¡waaaayyyyyyyyyyy! –gritó Botan al ser mordida por Hiei-

-Oh si maravilloso, gracias por la información… ¿ya te vas? –dijo Hiei a Minoru después de soltarse por fin del agarre de Botan- ¡Si no te vas ahora te saco a patadas!

-Que niño tan enérgico Shu…

-Jeje… lo se, a veces es difícil estar con el –Hiei puso cara seria y miró al pelirrojo- pero me agrada mucho su compañía… -Kurama lo miró y Hiei se sonrojó enormemente, pues nadie le había dicho eso en la vida-

-Bueno, dije que no te quitaría mucho el tiempo…

-¿Por fin te vas?

-¡Hiei! –gritó Botan-

-¡Cállate mujer que tu me las pagarás en cuanto se vaya este…!

-¡No seas grosero Hiei… deberías agradecer que nos aclaró muchas cosas!

Botan y Hiei comenzaron a discutir, mientras, Minoru los observaba con una 'gota' en la cabeza y Kurama con una sonrisa divertida.

-Este… Shu…

-No te preocupes Minoru… esto es de todos los días… -respondió el otro pelirrojo-

-Jajajaja… parecen niños pequeños…

Al final de la discusión Minoru ya estaba a punto de irse, Botan lo miró y lo llamó, le pidió que por favor la esperara, que ella lo llevaría hasta su casa, pero que antes debía hacer 'algo'… Minoru aceptó y la peliazul jaló a Hiei hasta la cocina.

-¡¿Ahora que demonios quieres?!

-Ahora que se que Kurama te prefiere…

-No vas a dar un discurso ¿cierto?

-¡Cállate Hiei… arruinas el momento!

-Hn

-Bueno, el caso es que quiero que cuides bien a Kurama… ¿oíste?

-Hn, no tienes por que decírmelo, es mas que obvio que lo haré…

-Mas te vale… si no, yo misma te daré la paliza de tu vida…

-Hn, eso quisiera verlo…

-No me retes Hiei… -dijo sonriente y fue con los dos pelirrojos- Shuichi… muchas gracias por todo… -Botan abrazó a Kurama- espero seas feliz con Hiei… -susurró a su oído y se separó de el, dejándolo sumamente sorprendido- No vuelvas a estar tanto tiempo sin contactarnos he… adiós…

-Nos vemos Shu, dale las gracias a tu mamá por favor…

-Lo haré… váyanse con cuidado

-Adiós

Ambos chicos se fueron y solo se quedaron Kurama y Hiei.

-Hn _"por fin se largaron ahora…"_ –Hiei buscó al pelirrojo a su lado, pero ya no estaba, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras que llevan a la planta alta-

-¿No vienes Hiei? –le preguntó-

-Hn –contestó y lo siguió hasta un cuarto que no era el mismo donde habían estado los niños y Marie, Kurama se sentó en la cama y lo miró con atención- será mejor que duermas… -Hiei se dio vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación-

-¿Ya te vas?... ¿por que?

-Hn, creo que ya tuviste suficiente por un día, así que descansa…

-Espera… Hiei… no te vayas… -Kurama se sonrojó y bajó la mirada- acuéstate conmigo…

-Hn –Hiei lo miró atentamente y caminó hacia el y le levantó el rostro- sabes que no puedo negarte nada…

-Jeje… no sabes como doy gracias por eso…

Ambos chicos se recostaron en la cama y Kurama abrazó a Hiei por la cintura.

-Te quiero Hiei… -Kurama tomó la mano de Hiei entre la suya-

-Hn, yo también te quiero zorro…

Y así, ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos y con las manos entrelazadas…

**------------------------**

**Este sería un lindo final ¿no creen?... jejejeje… pero debo decirles que algo se nos olvidaba… mejor dicho alguien… saben ¿a quien me refiero?... ¿no?... una pista, es alto, bobo y poco atractivo… ¿ya saben de quien hablo?... pues de Kuwabara… he aquí lo que pasó…**

**Capi 3.- Kuwabara arrollado por Botan y Hiei.**

-Ayy… y nadie se acuerda de mi… ay… -lloriqueó el pelinaranja mientras un perro se le acercaba para lamerle la cara y luego salia corriendo y aullando- ni los perros me quieren… ¡buuuuaaaaaa... necesito una novia!

**Capi 4.- Kuwabara sigue tirado en la calle.**

-¿Que nadie se acuerda de mi?

**-Capi 5.- Kuwabara sigue en la calle… y su hermana tiene un extraño presentimiento…**

-Hmm… me pregunto si Kazuma está bien… le toca hacer la limpieza de la casa…

**Capi 6.-Kuwabara es observado por un grupito de niños que lo pican con unos palitos…**

-Oye ¿Qué es esto?

-Creo que es una persona…

-Parece que un auto lo arrolló… -los tres niños se miraron-

-Genial… -dijeron al unísono-

**Capi 7.- Kuwabara ve a Hiei y a Botan caminar hacia el con los bebés en el carrito de paseo…**

-Ayy… por fin se acuerdan de mi… que felicidad… -lloriqueó Kuwabara desde el suelo, pero ninguno de los chicos se deuvo- nooo… vuelvan… no me dejen aquí T.T

**Capi 8.- Kuwabara ve acercarse a Kurama lentamente…**

-Oh, ahí viene Kurama… el si me ayudará… heeeeeyy… amigo… -Kurama pasó de largo sin mirarlo siquiera- ¿saben? –Kuwabara dirigiéndose a los lectores- creo que no soy muy importante… ¿ustedes que opinan? ¬.¬U (Audiencia _cricri cricri…_)

**Capi 9.- Kuwabara ve acercarse a Botan junto con un chico pelirrojo…**

-Ayuda… -dijo ya sin muchos ánimos-

-Tome buen hombre… -Minoru colocó un par de monedas en la mano de Kuwabara-

-Oh Minoru… eres tan caritativo… -dijo Botan sonriente mientras se iban-

-Gracias… por cierto Botan… ¿te gustaría ir al cine mañana?

-Oh, claro que si Minoru… encantada…

-Esto es un caso perdido… -dijo el pelinaranja mientras veía las monedas- ¿ah?... aunque pensándolo bien… esto podría ser un gran negocio… -Kuwabara sonrió tontamente y comenzó a pedir dinero a todas las personas que se le acercaban y así, al oscurecerse por completo ya tenía una buena cantidad de dinero- Jajaja… creo que ya se a que me dedicaré cuando sea mayor jajajajajaja…

Ahora que ya saben que ocurrió con nuestro querido y bobo amigo… ahora si el

**FIN**

**-------------------**

**Espero les haya gustado, este es el final de esta alocadísima historia, y aprovecho para repetir que SI me gusta el yaoi, es solo que me sale mejor la comedia, por eso no lo escribo tanto, pero a los que les gusta, esperen mis nuevas locuras n.n**

**Ahora a los reviews.**

**L.I.T**- Hola, lamento que no te guste el yaoi… yo era de esas personas, hasta que se me alocó algo en la cabeza y pues bueno… a mi si me agrada n.n fura de eso, como viste Kurama no se queda con Botan y Marie ya se fue de su casa, (ya era hora ¿no crees? ¬¬U) espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente fic n.n

**Sonya-chan17.-** Hola mi querida musa de la inspiración… esta ves me hiciste mas falta que nunca T.T mira nada mas como quedó esto… bueno, lo hecho hecho está… n.n como viste Kurama se quedó con Hiei, yo también lo prefiero a Botan, aunque ella tampoco me cae mal n.nU (¿Quién me entiende?) jejeje… por suerte o desgracia, Botan no se tira de un puente, al contrario, creo que le va muy bien al final… mira que encontrarse a un chico tan lindo como Minoru así nada mas, que suerte n.n. Jajaja… yo también quería hacer que Hiei hiciera enojar a Botan, pero no se me hizo justo, además… entre mis lectoras hay quienes le tienen mucha estima a ese personaje, por eso no hice nada n.n Espero que actualices pronto, que ya casi no me acuerdo de que se tratan tus fics T.T… te cuidas y procuras escribir

**Rockergirl-sk**- Hola n.n gracias por escribir, lamento tanto la tardanza, pero es que no he tenido ni ganas ni inspiración, por eso espero que este capi sea de tu agrado, por que en lo personal no me gustó mucho ú.ù fuera de eso, ya viste que se queda con Hiei, me alegra que te haya gustado, lo siento por Botan, pero nimodo… gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente fic.

**Nara Jaganshi**- Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya está n.n, es cierto que Marie no tiene nada que ver con Kurama y ahora sabes que hicieron el hotel. Tom…mmm… bueno, yo también lo compadezco mira que casarse con una mujer así… tienes razón, estaría mejor casado con una de las señoras del parque, y ya que entramos en eso… te contaré brevemente lo que me pasó…

Cuando era mas chica; de unos 11 años, fui con mis tíos y primos al parque, y me encargaron al mas pequeño mientras iban por un refresco a la tienda, me senté en una banca con el bebé en los brazos y de pronto se me acercó una señora y me pidió ver al bebé; no me pareció una mala idea, así que lo hice, lo destapé y se lo mostré… la señora casi me mata de un infarto cuando gritó: "¡Que moshura de niño!" unos cuantos niños se me acercaron y quisieron ver al bebé también y yo ya no sabía que hacer, no eran tantos, solo unos 5 o 6, pero a los 11 años que esperabas… desde entonces me da un poco de miedo ir al parque con niños pequeños porque creen que son mis hermanos o en el peor de los casos mis hijos… y solo tengo 18 años… eso fue lo que me pasó, no es tan gracioso, pero si hubieras visto mi cara yo creo que te haces del baño de la risa… ú//ùU

Por otro lado, que bueno que si soportas el yaoi, y lamento no haberte complacido arrojando a Botan a un pozo, pero creo que salió ganando al conocer a Minoru… espero que esta locura te haya gustado aunque sea un poco, muchas gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, yo nunca me aburro leyendo los mensajes de mis lectores n.n nos leemos en el siguiente fic.

**Angel Nemesis**- Hola… lamento que lo que leíste en el capi anterior no haya sido muy de tu agrado, pero fuera de eso, yo concuerdo contigo… según esta loca historia, los dos son bastante insoportables, pero ya que Kurama se quedó al final con Hiei, quise recompensar a Botan por todo su esfuerzo con el lindo Minoru, yo se que no s igual, pero eso es mejor que nada ¿no crees? n.n ahora, aunque Botan no acabó con Kurama espero tu review, gracias por leer.

**KiTSuNe-Ko JaGaNSh**i.-Hola, gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste como va el fic, desgraciadamente este fue el último capi de esta locura, por otro lado, que bueno que también te gustara que Kurama se quedara con Hiei al final, lo digo por que no a todos les gustó la idea n.nU y al igual que a ti, me dio mucho gusto que Marie no fuera nada de Kurama n.n gracias por desearme suerte en la escuela, me va mas o menos, pero ahora toi de vacaciones por eso me daré a la tarea de escribir n.n jeje, gracias por el comentario, nos leemos en el siguiente fic.

**Andromeda no Sainto**.- Hola¿han estado bien? Espero que si, por fin Kurama se decidió (ya era hora n.nU) y Anthony no te preocupes por Botan, yo pude darle una muerte dolorosa también, pero no quería hacerme ver malvada, además no me cae tan mal como para hacerle eso n.n jejeje y en cuanto a ti Andromeda… yo hubiera querido que Kurama se quedara conmigo, pero como no se puede… que se quede con Hiei n.n gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente fic.

**PapeerLove**.- Hola… (Ikari escondida detrás de una mesa) dijiste que me salvé de morir… no se si eso sea bueno o malo n.n jejeje pero gracias por perdonarme la vida, que bueno que pudiste escaparte para mandarle a esta loca (osea yo n.n) un review, que recibe y reenvía con muucho gusto, jejeje… y olvídate de tus papás… solo intenta complacerlos y así te aseguro que no te molestarán n.n (no pido mucho ¿ne ¬¬?) lamento haberte hechao pasar un coraje, pero era parte de la historia y nimodo n.n gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente fic.

**Kakushi Miko**.- Hola que bueno que regreses… ya te extrañaba n.n pero no importa si de ves en cuando no puedes enviar review, no importa, y sip, leíste bien, Kurama escogió a Hiei, y en cuanto a mi, si me gusta el yaoi, aunque me gusta mas la comedia, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo escriba n.n jejeje gracias por pensar que mis fics son divertidos, me esfuerzo, espero que el final te haya gustado un poco aunque sea n.nU y me alegro que ya estés bien y no te hayas muerto n.nU, nos leemos en el siguiente fic

**-La guida spirituale Botan-**.- Hola, desgraciadamente para Botan, Kurama se quedó con Hiei, y no puedo matarlo por que sino, mis otras lectoras me matarían, y eso no sería bueno… creo que sería doloroso n.nU jejeje, espero te consuele el hecho de que Botan conociera a Minoru, se que no es igual, pero es mejor que nada ¿no crees?, gracias por leer y por el review, nos leemos en el siguiente fic.

**erika linda cangrejita**.- Hola primero que nada, bienvenida n.n y sip, era muy lógico que se quedaría con Hiei, aunque me costó trabajo escribir este capi… espero que te haya gustado, y si tienes tiempo, te recomiendo leer mis otros fics, eso si te gusta la comedia, y si no…mmm pues también jejeje, gracia por el review, nos leemos en el siguiente fic.

**bakuchan09**.- Hola, gracias por leer este montón de locuras, espero te haya gustado, aparte, agradezco que te molestes en leer todo lo que escribo, por cierto te recomiendo mis otros fics si te gusta la comedia, y si no… mmm, pues también n.nU, nos leemos en el siguiente fic.

**Rini 41**- Konichiwa! Gracias por leer n.n, me alegra que te guste el fic, por desgracia este era el último capi… lo alargué 5 capis n.nU pero es que si no hubiera sido aburrido ¿no crees? jejeje… espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado, y nos leemos en el siguiente fic.

**neko-meko**.- Hola hermanita… cuanto tiempo n.n te extrañé, gracias por leer, siempre me motivan sus reviews y jajajaja… no importa si no viste que ya estaba el capi 8 jejeje… a cualquiera se le escapa… incluso a mi ya me ha pasado jejeje y no sabes como deseo poder conectarme en msm… ya quiero escuchar lo que has juntado para mi n.n (la verdad no se como le hace para conseguir tantas cosas O.O!) por mi, si hubiera mandado a Botan a freír espárragos, pero como acabas de leer, esa suertuda se consiguió a otro… no se si odiarla o envidiarla ¬¬ jajajaja… bueno, el caso es que este fic acaba aquí, pro ya tengo varios proyectos… incluido el nuestro… ese espero que sea el primero que suba… pero depende de la inspiración n.n… nos leemos en el siguiente fic

---------------

**A todos mis lectores DOMO AROGATO!! espero les haya gustado el final de esta historia aunque sea un poquito n.nU… se la pasan muuuuuuuuy padre en ese fin de año he y si quieren empezar dulce el año… cómanse 7 dulces (pequeños he ¬¬U) el primero de enero, verán que las cosas mejoran… (no se si lo sean, pero yo si soy supersticiosa n.nU) se cuidan y se portan como quieran o lo mejor que puedan, recuerden, los quiere:**

_**Ikari-chan**_


End file.
